Batty Love
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: A somewhat sequel to the JLA part of The Multiverse. A recent supernatural killing spree starts and the League begins working with a government agent who's an expert at stopping these kinds of criminals. But as they continue in the case, things start coming up from Batman's past that makes the League question his credit-ability. Is he a hero or a criminal? Wonderbat
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Vampires are Real?**

 _"Order! Order! Order in the court!" Queen Hippolyta yelled. The crowd grew silent. "Bring forth the accused." A man dressed in a ranger's outfit from_ _Lord of the Rings,_ _chocolate brown hair, dirty brown eyes that were filled with a burning hatred, and tan skin came forward pulling another man covering in black armor by his chains. He then threw him in front of the Hippolyta's station. "Sir, you have been charged with escaped time from prison for thievery, what do you have to say to this charge?"_

 _"Nothing that you would believe," the man said._

 _"Well," Hippolyta started. "Tell us anyways Batman."_

 **Few Months Prior**

"You're right Wonder Woman ," Batman said once he finished examining the body. "It's just like the one's in Central and Coast and the other cities."

"Making it the sixth in the last two weeks," Wonder Woman added. "Great."

"Ugggg!" Stargirl exclaimed once she saw the body. "How do you two stand looking at that?"

"You get use to it after looking at enough of them," Batman responded. The body of a young woman about twenty who had died from loss of blood. She had series of claw slashes on her shirt as if she had been mauled and there were two circle punker marks on her neck.

"Woah!" Firestorm exclaimed. "What happened to her? It looked like something in between a vampire and a werewolf attacked her."

"That because it WAS something in between a werewolf and a vampire." They turned to see a man in a black tux, he had chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Sir this is a crime scene," Wonder Woman said. "You need to get behind the yellow tape." The man pulled out his wallet and showed them his ID.

"My name is Robert Hood," he told them. "I'm the head of the United States department of discovering and fighting the supernatural."

"Since when is that a thing?" Firestorm questioned.

"It's actually been around 'a thing' since before the founding this country," Robert told him. He walked over the body and examined the marks. "Yes this is the work of a _lycanthrope desmodontinae._ "

"A what?" Stargirl asked.

"A half-werewolf half-vampire creature," Robert informed her. "Most likely the work of David Cain."

"David...Mr. Hood if you know something about these murders would you please care to inform us fully," Batman demanded. "We're trying to solve this case."

"Of course I'd be more than willing to," Robert responded. "If this is who I think it is I'm going to need the League's help. But I'd prefer if I was involved in this case to the end. I'm not Commissioner Gordon, Batman. I want to work side by side with the League on this." Batman then felt a ringing in his ear.

"Go ahead," Batman said into his comm.

"Batman another body was found and it looks like the wounds on the other six," Superman informed him.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked Batman.

"Another body was found in Metropolis with the same markings," Batman informed her. He activated his comm. "Superman, Blue Beetle, Cyborg, Jonn', and Flash meeting in the main room now." He took his hand off his comm and turned to Robert. "You can explain the whole thing then."

* * *

"So why are we having this meeting?" Flash asked.

"And who's the civilian?" Cyborg asked. "I thought we weren't allowed to have civilians up here after the Booster Gold incident."

"My name is Robert Hood," he told them. "I'm the head of the United States department for discovering and fighting the supernatural. And I know who killed those seven people."

"Who?" Blue Beetle questioned. Robert pulled out a thumb drive and plugged it into the computer. He then pulled up a file and showed it on the screen. It showed a picture of a furry, huge, buff man with long claws, fangs, and blood red eyes.

"His name is David Cain," Robert Hood told them. "He's a crossbred between a vampire and a werewolf. He has the powers of both. Meaning on a full moon he'll have the looks of, hunting skills, sense of smell and hearing, and claws of a werewolf. But when it's not a full moon, he has the powers of a regular vampire but not all of them. Meaning he has hypnosis, super strength, but not the ability to turn into a bat. David Cain is most wanted for the murder of over fifty humans and has never been caught."

"How has he never been caught?" Firestorm asked.

"He's extremely powerful and resourceful," Robert answered. "We've been trying for years to capture him but he has managed to escape us every time."

"Where will you send him once you capture him?" Superman asked. "I don't think we have a prison to contain a vampire."

"There's a special prison we've created for that," Robert responded.

"The Monster Prison Camp," Wonder Woman said. "I've heard about it before. My mother use to tell me stories about it. From what she said no one has every escaped from it. Is it true?"

"Unfortunately no," Robert told her. "One has." He pulled up another file. This vampire looked more human and had blonde hair and blue eyes. If you hadn't seen his fangs or his extremely pale skin you wouldn't have known he was a vampire. "His name is John Valjean. He's a half-human half-vampire and he was arrested for stealing a blood bag from a donation bank."

"That's low even for them," Wonder Woman responded.

"Agreed," Robert said.

"So what other types of vampires are there?" Batman asked.

"Well there are half-vampire half-werewolves, which are quite common," Robert started. "Their weaknesses are silver, wooden steaks, and sunlight. But none of them are fatal to them since they have the other side to balance out that other weakness. Then there are pure vampires, which are the type you all are most familiar with. They have super strength, hypnosis, turning into a bat, and they are vulnerable to sunlight, wooden steaks, and garlic. Then there are half-vampires which are half-human. They don't have all of the powers of a pure vampire or weaknesses which is why most of them are not vulnerable to sunlight. And the last breed we know about is half-magician and half-vampire. But they're so rare we don't know a lot about them."

"Or they just keep to themselves and don't cause trouble," Batman said.

"Unlikely," Robert responded. "Now what we do know about them is that they don't have all the powers and weaknesses of a vampire for instance some don't have the power of hypnosis. And the magician part allows for them to tap into their animal spirit, which is always a bat. It gives them a second skin for protection, wings, claws, and some times they can unleash a sonic screech. But all their powers are unknown since they're rare."

"So do you know where David Cain is going to strike next?" Superman asked.

"Well from it looks like, he's attacking at each one of your Leaguers' cities that you each protect on your own," Robert noticed. "He's probably trying to get you guys attention. The only one he hasn't attacked yet is Gotham." He turned to Batman. "Your city. That's probably where he'll go next."

"Which means we're all going with you on patrol tonight, Batman," Superman said.

"Fine," Batman growled. "Just don't get in my way when it's a regular criminal. It's still my city."


	2. Chapter 2 Sandra

**Chapter 2: Sandra**

 **Special thanks to my older brother for helping me edit this. Sorry for the long wait!**

Batman was in the middle of a fight with some drug dealers when he heard a beeping in his ear.

"Batman where are you?" Superman asked.

"I'm busy," Batman responded. He quickly dodged a large piece of wood that one of them was using as a weapon.

"Want some help?" Superman questioned.

"No," Batman responded. He dodged a man armed with an empty wine bottle. He grabbed his arm and kneed him in the gut. "I can handle this. What do you want?"

"We're just wondering where you were," Superman said. "We're starting to patrol and we figured that you should know. And also wondering if you knew any particular spots David Cain would most likely attack."

"The Narrows is an extreme possibility," Batman told him. "And so is Crime Alley."

"Okay, thanks," Superman said. "Superman out." Batman then finished off the crooks and tied them up in a rope. The cops then walked over to him and saw the men. Batman handed one of them a folder. "Here's the evidence." Batman then grappled up the rooftops. He started heading for Crime Alley. He was almost there when he heard a loud feminine scream. He jerked to a halt and ran into the direction of the voice. He then found the source of it. He saw a pale young woman being held back by a man and there was a group of men around them.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" a woman exclaimed from down below while thrashing about trying to get free. He was about to jump off to help her when she head-butted him, stomped on his foot, and elbowed him the stomach. He let her go and she started to run when she ran into some of the other men. She punched one of the men so hard that blood dripped down his face. The other men started to charge her and she started fighting them. She was doing remarkably well holding her own. Then Robert Hood then walked up and saw what was accruing. Wonder Woman and Stargirl were with him and he felt his heart race in horror.

"Oh no," he muttered.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Robert Hood asked. Silence and stillness fell over them. The woman was terrified and shaking while the men were in a panic.

"She's a vampire!" the man exclaimed fearfully. "And she was trying to feed off me."

"No! You were trying to assault me!" the woman exclaimed bitterly. "Sir please."

"Madam do you expect me to believe YOU a vampire?" Robert Hood said doubtfully. He was right in front of her. "Madam you are under arrest for assault." She started crying and got on her knees in front of him. Batman was horrified and angered.

"Sir please! I didn't do it on my life! Please!" the woman pleaded with floods of tears. "I have a child! She'll die if I go to jail! Please! Mercy!" Wonder Woman and Stargirl felt their hearts break for her. Wonder Woman started walking towards her when Robert Hood stopped her.

"Do not approach," Robert ordered her. "Vampires are heartless, master manipulators." Batman gritted his teeth. The man had the nerve to...

"Sir this woman is crying," Wonder Woman responded. "She needs help."

"Yeah," Stargirl added.

"Ladies, vampires are powerful in hypnosis and that's what she's using right now," Robert informed them. He turned back to her. "Unless there is someone to speak for you..." Batman jumped off the roof and landed nearby them in the shadows.

"I can," Batman said. He walked out into the open. The others were somewhat surprised at seeing him. "I saw the whole thing. They were detaining her not the other way around." He turned to the men. "How do you know she's a vampire?"

"She's got fangs and claws!" one of them said. "Clear indications."

"Batman...," Robert Hood started.

"Tell me something Mr. Hood," Batman said in an angered tone. He was now face to face with him. "If she was TRUELY guilty, do you think she'd be begging for mercy instead of fleeing? She needs a hospital not a prison." Batman turned to the woman and knelt down to her. She turned to look at him and he saw her tear stained face. He put his hands on her shoulders. A tear fell down her face and he wiped it off. He smiled weakly. He pulled her up and reached up his hand to his ear.

"Jonn', teleportation for two and prepare the medical bay for a blood transfer," Batman told Jonn' over the comm. They were instantly teleported away. Wonder Woman and Stargirl were surprised at what they had just seen. Batman, THE Batman, had shown kindness? That was a rare sight and a peculiar one. Robert Hood was surprised and angered. What made HIM think that she was innocence? In fact, what made him think that some vampires kept to themselves earlier at the meeting. A buzzing in Wonder Woman and Stargirl's ear interrupted their thoughts. Robert though still pondered what Batman had said to him both earlier and recently.

"Yes?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We've got another victim," Superman told them. "Who is seriously injured but still alive."

"Did you see David Cain?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes, but he got away," Firestorm said. "I was trying to save the lady cause she was still alive when we got there and Superman went after the vampire."

"Yes but his claws are magical so he was able to do some damage on me," Superman informed him.

"You alright?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes but still a little shaken up," Superman responded. "Where are you?"

"We're near Crime Alley," Stargirl said.

* * *

"I don't understand," the woman said. She was on a hospital bed in the Watchtower. Batman was setting up the equipment for a blood transfer. "Why are you helping me?"

"You needed help," Batman told her. "And I couldn't let you die."

"But...why?" she asked. "I'm a vampire and you're human. They hate my kind." He walked towards her and sat on her bed.

"What's your name?" Batman asked.

"It's Sandra," she said. "Sandra Cain."


	3. Chapter 3 Watch Your Back

**Chapter 3: Watch Your Back**

"Sandra Cain?" Batman repeated. "Do you have any relationship to David Cain?"

"Yes, he is-was my husband," she told him sadly. "And he is the father of my child. But you never answered my question. Why are you doing this?"

"You needed help," Batman responded. "I couldn't just let you be taken off to jail. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't deserve to go there."

"Thank you sir for your kindness," Sandra said softly. "I just couldn't bare the thought of what would happen to my little girl if I..."

"And you won't ever have to," Batman replied tenderly and quickly. "You can stay here until you can get back up on your feet. And if you want me to, I could bring your daughter to you." Sandra smiled.

"I would like that very much," Sandra said softly and quietly before yawning.

"You should get some sleep," Batman responded. "It's late."

"Thank you again, kind sir," Sandra yawned. "Goodnight." She then sank down into her bed and fell asleep under the covers. Batman smiled before pulling the blankets over her.

"Don't worry," Batman said quietly. "I won't let you be sent to that horrible place. I promise."

* * *

"Is she alright?" Robert asked as he walked up to Superman. They were in Gotham General and standing outside of the woman's room and it was only them.

"The doctor says she will recover fully within a month," Superman informed him. "She was severely injured and if Firestorm hadn't interfered she..she .wouldn't have made it at all."

"Any markings?" Robert questioned.

"Well...she...she, no, except for some human teeth marks," Superman answered hesitantly. "On her breasts. It looked like he was..."

"Trying to assault her," Robert finished. "Typical. He does that to all of his female victims. Assaults, rapes, feeds on their blood, and then they die."

"That's...awful," Superman responded. A doctor walked out of the woman's room. The doctor turned to face them. "Anything new?" The doctor shook her head.

"No," she told them. "Like I've said, she'll be fully recovered in a month time. Now there's nothing more to see. So if you please..."

"Yes of course," Superman said. They both left the hospital. Superman tapped his comm link. "Jonn', teleportation for two to the Watchtower please."

"Of course," Jonn' responded. They both were teleported up and the three teen heroes ran up to meet them.

"How was she?" Stargirl asked.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Firestorm asked.

"The doctor said she'll recover within a month," Superman answered.

"Is there anything we can do?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Yes," Robert said. "We can find David Cain."

"He was...terrifying," Firestorm responded. "He looked unhuman and beastly."

"Which is exactly why we need to capture him," Robert told him.

"But how?" Superman asked. "You've said that you and your organization have not had any luck capturing him."

"I know," Robert responded. "I know." He walked over to the computer and pulled a map and on it were red dots. "But there has to be a pattern. He always attacks in a specific pattern. But what's in common with all of these cities?" They walked over towards him.

"That's odd," Firestorm muttered.

"What's odd?" Robert asked.

"The fact that all the cities that this guy has attacked are a Leaguers' city," Firestorm said. "Like how Metropolis is Superman's, Gotham is Batman's, Flash's is Central, Green Lantern's is Coast, and so on."

"He's right," Superman responded. "Each one of the cities where an attack has happened is a Leaguers' home city."

"But why would he do that?" Stargirl asked.

"He's trying to get your attention," Robert responded. "He's done that with my men several times."

"Oh! That would explain why there was a note there," Firestorm said. They turned to looked at him.

"What note?" Robert asked. Firestorm pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"I found it next the woman while I was trying heal her," Firestorm explained. "Didn't know what it was about though." Robert unfolded it and read,

"Watch your back."

 **A Week Later**

Cyborg was currently doing some work on the computer on the observation desk.

"Find anything?" Robert asked as he walked in. Cyborg jumped briefly before calming down when he saw that it was Robert Hood. Cyborg sighed and shook his head.

"Not really," Cyborg informed him. "There's not much residue on the note that he left behind that we can trace. The only thing found on it is cave mush but we can't search every cave near each of those cities without alarming him. Also we don't know where all of the caves are. I've been trying to narrow it down every since we've gotten the note but I haven't had much luck." Batman walked in. "Especially since we've been so busy trying to stop him from killing any more people. This is the first time in the last three days I've been able to sit down and work on it."

"Pull up a topographical map of the United States," Batman said. Cyborg jumped up a bit before doing it.

"Could you please not do that?" Cyborg said. Batman walked next to the two of them. "Here it is. Why did you want to see it?" Batman ignored the questioned and after a minute pointed to a wasteland area several miles west of Gotham.

"That's where he is," Batman informed him.

"How do you know?" Robert asked.

"He may be a vampire but he has limits," Batman started. "He has to be some place where he can reach each city within one night's flight and still make it back before dawn. This is the only spot where he could do that and not get caught." Cyborg zoomed in and saw that there was a cave there.

"And there's a cave in that area," Cyborg added. "Perfect!" Robert looked at him with the corner of his eye. How did he know that there was a cave in that area? "I'll get the rest of the League and we can head there now."

* * *

Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Robert Hood walked into the cave while Cyborg and Firestorm watched the cave entrance, and the other two teen heroes were on standby. Robert pulled out a flashlight and turned it on the dimmest setting as they continued on inside. They saw several bats flying above their heads and heard several screeches.

* * *

"Huhh! I'm bored!" Firestorm exclaimed.

"Dude, we're only been out here for five minutes," Cyborg told him.

"I know but all we're doing is watching a cave," Firestorm said to the air. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "I know it's important but..."

"Um...who are you talking to?" Cyborg asked. Firestorm turned to face him.

"Um...well," Firestorm started. "You see when I "power-up" I combine bodies with an old professor. So when I'm in this form I have him in my brain and I only I can hear him."

"Huh?" Cyborg responded.

* * *

The trinity and Robert Hood continued deeper into the cave when all of a sudden they heard a loud low growl. They looked around frantically trying to find the source when they heard a loud screech. Then Robert shown his flashlight on a large beast. He had long fangs, claws, dark brown almost black fur, and blood red eyes. Robert's surprise turned into a scowl.

"David Cain," Robert said . "Finally."

 **Note: This is not the end.**


	4. Chapter 4 Suspicions

**Chapter 4: Suspicions**

David Cain lunged for Robert. The group drove out of the way and were now in a separate corner of the cave. Superman quickly turned on his heel and punched David Cain into the ceiling of the cave. Wonder Woman flew over to Superman to assist him, Robert pulled out his gun full of silver bullets, and Batman pulled out his batarangs as David fell. David Cain quickly recovered and as Superman tried to punch him again slashed him with his claws. Superman was a bit dazed by this and startled that the claws actually made a mark on him. David Cain was about the slash again when Wonder Woman pondered him into the ground. Then David Cain tried to slash her but she blocked it and Superman tried to punch him while Cain was distracted but David Cain caught his fist and threw him into Wonder Woman causing both of them to crash into the wall. Batman threw a batarang at him as he ran towards him and David Cain caught it. Then it released smoke full of garlic causing David to cough and sputter. Robert Hood then shot a silver bullet at him and it made its mark in David Cain's right shoulder. By now Superman and Wonder Woman had recomposed and flew in front of him to prevent David Cain from escaping. Now Robert Hood and Batman were right behind Superman and Wonder Woman, who had Cain backed against the wall. David Cain then slammed his fist hard into the cave wall causing several large stalactites and rocks to fall. Robert and Batman managed to avoid them, David Cain fled and Superman flew off after him until one landed on him, and Wonder Woman managed to avoid most of them but she let her guard down briefly to try to find the others so several landed on top of her.

* * *

Meanwhile Firestorm and Cyborg were still outside the cave keeping watch. Firestorm groaned.

"Dude, could please stop?" Cyborg asked. "I know it's boring but complaining isn't going to help." They then saw a wounded bat fly out of the cave and head into the night sky.

* * *

Wonder Woman coughed as the dust lifted. She was on her belly and a large boulder was on her legs. She tried to pull free but to avail. Batman saw her and ran up to her and lifted the edge of the rock about four inches off of the ground which allowed for her to get her legs out from underneath it.

"Thanks," Wonder Woman said.

"You're welcome," Batman responded. He then helped her up. Robert looked at Batman surprised. Wasn't he the one that had no powers? How was he able to lift something like that off the ground? The rock had to be at least 600 pounds. Even if he barely took it off the ground, it still wasn't something the average man could do. Odd. Superman flew over to the two of them.

"You two alright?" Superman asked. They nodded.

"We're fine," Batman responded. "But does anyone know where David Cain ended up?" Everyone shook their head.

"I lost him during the rock slide," Superman said. "Think he escaped?"

"Without a doubt," Robert responded.

"Maybe Cyborg and Firestorm..." Wonder Woman started.

"I wouldn't count on it," Robert said. They all then walked out to see Firestorm and Cyborg standing at the mouth of the cave.

"So did you get him?" Firestorm asked. They shook their heads. "Wait then where is he?"

"He...he was the bat that flew out of here, wasn't he?" Cyborg realized.

"Totally," Firestorm said. "Dang it!"

"Wait, I thought he couldn't turn into a bat?" Superman questioned. They all turned to Robert.

"We thought he couldn't," Robert responded. "We don't know much about him. Every vampire is different and while his breed his common we don't know everything about it."

"That's reassuring," Batman muttered half grumpily and half grateful. The less he knew the better.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Batman asked Sandra. She was still lying in the medical bay's bed but she had more color in her cheeks. She turned to look at him.

"A bit better, thank you," Sandra responded. He sat down next to her. "Have you found my hus—David yet?"

"We did but he escaped," Batman told her.

"Well he's quiet good at that," Sandra responded. "Always manages to escape everyone." Silence proceeded.

"Why did he leave you?" Batman asked. "If you don't mind."

"No it's fine," Sandra responded. "I don't mind. Well...let me tell you something. He doesn't need hypnosis powers to manipulate people. He can do that all on his own which is why everyone assumes he has it."

"He doesn't?" Batman questioned. Sandra shook her head.

"No he doesn't," Sandra responded. "Everyone thinks so though and I almost wish he did. Then at least it would lessen the pain. I fell in love with him a long time ago when were just kids. We lived in a hidden magical city where all of us with supernatural abilities live in harmony. We grew up together and were good friends. Then years later we were married. But then one day we receive horrible news. His sister had been taken by humans. He was outraged and swore he would find her at all costs. He searched and searched but found nothing. Then we found that his sister had been...murdered in the Monster Prison Camp." She paused. "It drove him bitter. Worse then I've ever seen him before. And it only grew once he found out how brutal the camp was to her and to our old friends. He grew only to recent humans as time went on. But I didn't see for a long time the monster he had become so he convince me into doing some...horrible things for him. I never hurt a human but I did hide him and protected him. When I found out what he was doing, I confronted him on it saying it was wrong and that he couldn't do this. But..." She sighed. "Long story short he threw me out of the house. And at home if you get kicked out by your spouse, you are shunned and then banished to the outside world. It was then that I found out I was pregnant and things only got worse from there. Eventually I was able to get a job from an innkeeper in Bludhaven but it was barely enough to support me. After I had my daughter, I realized I needed more money in order to support the two of us. So after she was weened, I left her in the care of the innkeeper's wife and went to find better work and that led me to Gotham."

"What's your daughter's name?" Batman asked.

"Cassandra," Sandra responded. "And she's living with an innkeeper named Thenardier." Batman raised his eyebrow at the mention of the name. "It's a French name. Their inn is called Second Home."

"I'll go there as soon as can and get her," Batman told her.

"Thank you," Sandra said thankfully. "It'll be so nice to see her again. I haven't seen her in so long." Unknown to either of them, Robert was watching and listening in to the whole conversation with bitter intentions and evil thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5 Another Attack

**Chapter 5: Another Attack**

It was about nine o'clock pm and Robert Hood was on the League's computer looking at Batman's file. He was not surprised to discover that Batman had no powers to speak of according to the file, but the knowledge of that perplexed him. How is that he was able to lift that large of a rock off the ground, even in the slightest degree? It puzzled him as did the fact that he had garlic weapons. He looked at the cameras in the medical bay where Batman and Sandra were talking.

"Why is he being so friendly with her?" Robert muttered. The alarm sounded and Stargirl's face appeared on the screen.

"Watchtower, it's Stargirl. We need back-up," Stargirl said. "We've found another vampire. We're at the harbor in Metropolis."

"This is Robert Hood," Robert responded. "Batman and I are on our way." He ended the call and turned to see Batman behind him. "I believe you hear her. We're needed."

* * *

Stargirl and Cyborg were battling a vampire. This one though looked more like a classic Dracula female vampire and he was proving to be quite troublesome.

"Don't come any closer," the vampire demanded. She grabbed a little boy and held him by his neck. "Or I'll kill him." Stargirl and Cyborg stopped.

* * *

"Not again," Batman muttered. Robert looked over at him.

"What do you mean not again?" Robert asked.

"Nothing," Batman responded hastily. Batman's attention was on the boy the vampire was holding. He was small, looked about ten, had black hair, and blue eyes. He then muttered, "Just like Jason." He then turned to Robert and said louder, "Do you have any garlic bullets?" Robert pulled out his gun.

"Yes why?" Robert said.

"How good of a shot are you?" Batman asked.

"Very, but you didn't answer my question," Robert responded.

"I'll distract her," Batman told him. "Once her claws are away from his neck, shot her. But no head shots." He then disappeared into the shadows leaving Robert to ponder what he had heard. Who was Jason?

* * *

"PUT. THE BOY. DOWN," Batman ordered. He was above the vampire and in the shadows. She looked for who had spoken.

"Who's there?" she demanded. "Show yourself!" Her grip on the boy started to slip.

"I won't ask twice," Batman informed her. Stargirl and Cyborg were a bit confused but still remained on guard. The vampire was getting a little shaken up at this point.

"Don't come any closer!" she exclaimed as she backed into a wall. "I...I'll...kill him." Robert then shot her in her right shoulder with a garlic bullet.

"Ahhh!" she exclaimed. She dropped the boy so she could try to stop the bleeding. Robert then shot her in her left shoulder. She screamed again. The boy ran to Stargirl and hugged her. Cyborg then shot her with his sonic cannon which knocked her out. Batman dropped down and Robert climbed down from the roof via an fire escape ladder. Batman walked towards the vampire, hand cuffed her, and handed her to Robert.

"Where are you going to take her?" Cyborg asked.

"I've already contacted a colleague of mine," Robert said. "We've already arranged a trial for her and soon after she'll be delivered to the Monster Prison Camp." He turned his eyes to Batman who, unknown to himself, had tensed a bit at the mention of the camp. He quickly relaxed soon after but it was enough to make Robert suspicious.

* * *

Robert was in the Watchtower monitor room scrolling through the the security footage of Batman and the vampire woman in the medical bay. He was watching each one and none of them seemed suspicious yet.

"What are you doing?" Wonder Woman asked as she entered the room and walked towards him. "Besides the obvious."

"Just making sure she hasn't done anything to him while he was with her," Robert said.

"She has a name, you know?" Wonder Woman responded. "And it's Sandra."

"How well do you know Batman?" Robert asked.

"Not too well but I consider ourselves friends, why?" Wonder Woman responded.

"Has he ever displayed any signs of having powers?" Robert asked.

"Not really, well, yes, once," Wonder Woman admitted. "When he pulled that large rock off of me when we were hunting down David Cain. That thing had to be at least 500 pounds. Other than that nothing." Robert watched and listened to another footage and noticed that the audio didn't match their lip movements.

"Odd," Robert muttered. He gestured for Wonder Woman to come closer. "Listen to this." He rewind the footage.

"You didn't deserve to go there," Batman said on the recording. "From the way Robert described it you wouldn't last a week." The second statement, according to the visual video, it was Sandra who had spoken.

"I agree that is...peculiar," Wonder Woman responded. "The audio doesn't match the visual video."

"Which means someone went back and edited," Robert told her. "And I think we both know who it was."

"But why?" Wonder Woman questioned. "He doesn't seem to have a motive for doing this."

"I think I know why," Robert said. He pulled out a file from underneath his chair and handed it to her. She opened it and saw a photo of a young boy about 10, with pale skin, blue eyes, black hair, and tiny fangs, and he was holding a chalk sign with a long and complicated number on it. "The boy's name is Jason Todd." Wonder Woman looked through the file as Robert talked. "He's a half-human half-vampire. He was arrested for stealing money from an audio insurance place and he was sentenced to 5 years in the Monster Prison Camp. About a year into his sentence, however; he tried to escape along with John Valjean. John Valjean escaped but Jason was killed a prison guard by accident before he could." Wonder Woman closed file.

"What does this have to do with Batman?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because earlier this evening when we were stopping a vampire from killing a young boy Batman said "Just like Jason"," Robert explained. "The young boy we saved looks physically identical to Jason Todd. Also Batman shifted when I mentioned the Monster Prison Camp like he was afraid of it."

"So you're thinking..." Wonder Woman started.

"I think that Batman is John Valjean," Robert finished.

 **True or false. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

"You're joking right?" Wonder Woman said.

"No, in fact, I've never been more serious about anything in my life," Robert told her.

"Batman's NOT a vampire," Wonder Woman said. "It's just not possible."

"Based on what?" Robert questioned.

"For one, sunlight doesn't bother him," Wonder Woman started. "Yes, he prefers night to day but that's because of work."

"But John Valjean was a half-blood vampire," Robert responded. "And they don't have all the weaknesses of a pure blood vampire and vulnerability to the sun is a rare one among their kind."

"Robert, you said so yourself, most vampires are evil," Wonder Woman said. "So why would he work with US? And why would he work so hard to protect Gotham?" Robert opened his mouth to speak before realizing the truth in her statements. Why would a vampire work so hard to save lives, HUMAN lives in particular?

"You make a good point," Robert responded. "But if he has nothing to hid then why did he edit the security footages' audio?"

"I don't know," Wonder Woman admitted. "But I would not bring this up with the others until you have solid evidence of him being a vampire. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Wonder Woman walked out of the room and headed for her quarters. None of this made sense. It wasn't true, right?

In the days following Robert Hood kept a closer eye on Batman. Robert was absolutely convinced that Batman was John Valjean and was determined to prove it to the others. The problem, of course, was providing actual evidence to it and so far the only thing actual solid evidence he had was that Batman had edited/messed with the security footages. That would cause suspicion but not conviction. Robert currently was looking through the footages again.

"Still trying?" Wonder Woman questioned angrily as she walked up to him. It had been four days since their conversation.

"Yes," Robert responded. "It HAS to be him. I'm certain of it."

"Robert, have you ever considered the fact that you could be WRONG?" Wonder Woman asked. "I'm sure Batman had a reason for editing out some parts on the security footages."

"A man is guilty before he's innocent," Robert said.

"I'm pretty sure it's the reverse in the American legal system," Wonder Woman responded.

"Not in the case of vampires," Robert told her. "And why are you defending him? For all you know he could be lying or manipulating you. Vampires are experts in both arts."

"Because I know Batman and he's not a monster," Wonder Woman said. "He's one of my friends and if you keep insulting him you might find yourself looking at me with a black eye."

Bruce was at home working in the cave. He was at his computer with a microscope to his right and a series of test tubes filled a variety of substances on his left.

"What is it Alfred?" Batman asked as he heard Alfred approach.

"Nothing," Alfred said. "I was just wondering. How close are you?" Batman enhanced the sample in the microscope.

"Very," Batman responded. He got up and started combining some of the substances into one. "I think this time it'll work." Alfred sighed.

"So you have said many times," Alfred said sadly.

"Thirteen actually," Batman clarified. "This time I'm sure of it. I had too much of the _Aconitum_ last time and I used it on the cell sample too early. I have since made corrections. Do you know if Dick has found the inn I mentioned to him yet?"

"Yes," Alfred informed him. "It took him a while but yes. He's found it. And apparently it's not exactly in the city. It's in a large cliff-side cave and only vampires and other monsters can enter it."

"That won't be a problem," Batman responded as he held up one of the tubes and watched it turn white. "It's almost ready." He placed it in one of the test tube containers. "It'll be six hours before it's ready." He turned to Alfred. "Could you make sure nothing happens to it?"

"Of course, sir," Alfred responded. Batman started walking towards his plane. "Sir?" Batman stopped and faced him. "Don't you think we should tell Master Dick and Tim about this?"

"It won't be an issue if this batch works," Batman told him. He turned towards his plane.

"With all respect, they have a right to know," Alfred said. "And so does Miss Gordon." Batman opened the plane's hatch.

"I'll tell them if it doesn't work," Batman responded. He sat down in the pilot's seat, closed the hatch, and took off for the Watchtower.

Sandra was lying in the medical bay with no one for company except for her visitor, Superman.

"Sorry I haven't visited you, it just been very busy around," Superman said.

"It's alright," Sandra responded. "I understand David..." She coughed. "...Has a way of causing trouble."

"Yeah, we haven't seen a trace of him since that incident in the caves a few weeks ago," Superman told her. "If his plan was to get our attention why is he being so silent now?"

"His plan was probably to pick each of you off one by one," Sandra responded. She coughed violently.

"Are you okay?" Superman asked. Sandra cleared her throat.

"Not really," Sandra admitted. "But...I'll manage." Batman walked into the medical bay.

"May I have a word with her alone?" Batman asked. Superman hesitantly nodded.

"Okay," Superman said. "Goodbye miss." He waved goodbye.

"Goodbye," Sandra responded softly. Superman smiled before exiting. Batman sat next to her.

"I've found the inn," Batman told her. Sandra's eyes lit up.

"That's great!" Sandra exclaimed quietly before coughing. "But only a vampire or another supernatural creature can enter. And..." She coughed. "I don't think I'll be able to leave any time soon."

"That won't be a problem," Batman said. Sandra raised her eyebrow in confusion. Batman then open his mouth wide and showed her his fangs. Sandra gasped in surprise.

"You're a..." Sandra started. Batman nodded. "But..." He put a finger to his mouth.

"I can't explain," Batman said. "At least not here." He paused. "You look really pale and your lips are blood red." Sandra sighed.

"If you are one of my kind then you should know what it means," Sandra responded. "It means I don't have enough blood in my system to sustain me. I'm dying." Batman got up to grab another blood bag but she grabbed his arm. "No. You'll need those blood bags for someone else. Let me die."

"But your daughter..." Batman began.

"Will be in good hands," Sandra interrupted. "Your hands. Promise me that you'll take of her. Raise of her for me. Please! Promise me."

"I will raise her for you; you have my word," Batman promised.

"Thank you, kind sir," Sandra responded. "Thank you." She laid down on her bed and passed away peaceful.

Batman walked out of the medical bay and into the monitor womb. It was his turn for monitor duty and it was the perfect time to edit those bits out of the security cameras. The room was darkly lit when he walked in which was not normal. He then found himself lassoed with his arms pinned to his side. The lights turned on revealing Superman, Wonder Woman, who was holding the lasso, and Robert all standing in a semi-circle in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Batman questioned.

"Give it to me," Robert said to Wonder Woman. She handed her lasso to Robert. "Are you John Valjean?" The lasso glowed brightly and Batman groaned and grit his teeth as he tried to resist. "Answer the question?!" He pulled hard on the lasso and Batman fell onto his knees. "Are you John Valjean!?" Batman groaned more and more for a few minutes as he tried to resist. "Answer me!" He pulled hard on the lasso again. Batman sighed before saying,

"I was."


	7. Chapter 7 Fleeing

**Chapter 7: Fleeing**

"I knew it," Robert said with satisfaction. Superman was too shocked for words while Wonder Woman looked ticked. "You, my friend, are on a one-way ticket to the Monster Prison Camp." Batman's eye filled with horror before forming a piercing glaring at him.

"I'm not going back there," Batman declared.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," Robert said. Batman pulled out smoke bombs as Robert said that. "You're coming with me." Batman dropped them and smoke filled the room. Batman used that as a cover to slid out of the lasso. Superman slammed him into the wall once he was free.

"Don't make me have to hurt you," Superman told him. Batman pulled out his kryptonite ring and Superman dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Kent," Batman muttered. He ran to the window and started unbolting it as the smoke started to clear.

Wonder Woman found Superman on the floor groaning. She ran up to him.

"You all right?" Wonder Woman asked. Superman shook his head. She looked around to see if she could see Batman. No luck.

Batman had the window unlocked and now it was open. He had one foot out the window when Robert saw him.

"There!" Robert yelled as he pointed to Batman. Batman quickly slipped out the window and jumped heading straight for the rocks below. Robert ran towards the window and saw Batman turn into a bat before he hit the rocks. Robert felt anger rise up in him. "You haven't seen the last of me! I'll find you John Valjean!" Batman kept flying away from the Watchtower.

Batman kept flying until he reached Bludhaven and even then he didn't stop. He was still a bat and he was at the edge of the city looking for the cliff-side. He then found a large cliff and flew inside. Once he landed he transformed back into his human form. Then a woman walked out of the cave carrying a torch. She had long black curly and messy hair, her eyes were a dark brown that was almost black, her face was as white as a sheet, and her dress was black and brown and hung low on her breasts, tight, and strapless. She gave him a crocked smile.

"Welcome to our inn, stranger," the woman said in a seductive tone as she swayed in a slithering like motion. It sent a wave of fright down his spine.

"Are you Thenardier?" Batman asked. She nodded and gestured for him to come in. Batman followed her hesitantly and they walked into the cave. Batman found himself in a hobbit-hole like structured cavern but it was more toxic than cozy. The place smelled of alcohol and sweat and monsters were lying all over the tables and the floor. It gave off a dangerous vibe that seemed to say, "Death awaits you". The woman stopped and Batman saw a man standing next to her. He was a tall man, about 8' 3", had blonde hair, brown eyes, and he gave Batman a crooked smile which enabled Batman to see his that his teeth were crooked and some were missing. He muttered, " Must be half-giant."

"Well what can I do for you stranger?" the large man said. Batman looked around the room and saw in the northwest corner a small girl about ten with short raven hair, soft brown eyes, and dark tan skin. She was wearing a ragged dress and her face was covered with dirty and she was scrubbing the floor and briefly looked up and saw Batman looking at her. He gave her a semi-smile and she returned it fully. Thenardier catch on and redirected her attention to the small girl. She gave the small girl a glare that radiated coldness. This wiped the smile off the girl's face and she resumed her work.

"Do you need a room?" Thenardier asked. "Or would you prefer a drink?"

"I'm looking for someone," Batman informed her. "Her name is Cassandra Cain." The girl shot up like a bullet and Thenardier and the other man shocked in surprise. "Her mother sent me here to retrieve her."

"Oh um..." Thenardier started trying to recompose herself. "Well..." Batman saw that Thenardier was looking at the little girl. He turned and walked towards her slowly. "Hey!" He sat down next to her and she looked up at him.

"What's your name?" Batman asked gently.

"Cassandra," she told him. "Cassandra Cain. But everyone calls me Cassie." Batman smiled and looked over his shoulder to see the Thenardier and the half-giant.

"Now sir...we promised her mother..." Thenardier started.

"Her mother wants me to take care of her," Batman interrupted. "Since she...can no longer. She passed away a few hours ago."

"Oh," Thenardier said in a mixer of surprise and intrigue. "Well that's...tragic." She said tragic with such insincerity that you knew she didn't mean it.

"Mommy's gone?" Cassandra questioned. Batman turned his attention back to her. He nodded and she hugged him as she cried. He stood up but he was still holding her close to his chest.

"She's coming with me," Batman told them. "Any objections?"

"Sir...we.." the half-giant started. Batman pulled out, from his belt, a handful of Romanian gold coins and displayed them to the two. The half-giant looked at him and gave him a wicked grin. "Deal." Batman dropped the coins into his waiting hands and gently led Cassandra outside.

A pair of bats emerged into the Bat Cave and landed in front of the stairs. They changed back into their human forms and Batman gently led her upstairs. He opened the exit and they walked into the manor. Cassandra looked around in awe.

"This is where you live?" Cassandra asked in astonishment. She had never seen a place any more grand and cozy.

"Yes, and now so do you," Batman responded. Cassandra looked at him in joyful surprise.

"Is this a dream?" Cassandra asked. Batman shook his head.

"No," Batman replied. "It's not." Cassandra's smile grew wider and then her stomach growled. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't eat," Cassandra said. "I drink blood." Batman almost face-palmed himself at his stupidity. He KNEW that and that's what he was implying but leave it to a ten year old to be literal.

"When was the last time you drank?" Batman corrected himself.

"A few days ago," Cassandra informed him. Batman walked into the kitchen, with Cassandra in tow, and opened the fridge. He pulled out a test tube full of blood and handed it to Cassandra.

"Try not to get any of it on the floor," Batman told her. "It's almost impossible to clean up." Cassandra struggled trying to get the cap off of the tube. She yanked and pulled but the cork wouldn't budge. "You want some help with that." She shook her head and then she finally got the cap off. But she was pulling it out it was easier than she expected and this surprised her causing her to loose her balance and spill onto Batman. The tube was half full now. Batman looked down at his blood soaked breastplate and then at Cassandra. She blushed in utter embarrassment before noticing that Batman was chuckling. Cassandra smiled.

"What is going on here?!" Alfred exclaimed when he came into the kitchen. Batman and Cassandra froze. Alfred then noticed Batman's blood covered breastplate and frowned. "Well, I see it took the two of you no time at all to get blood all over my nice clean floor."

"Sorry, sir," Cassandra responded. "I accidentally spilled it all over him."

"Well you'll have to clean that before you go to bed," Alfred said.

"Yes Alfred," Batman replied. Alfred turned his attention to the young girl.

"Hello miss, my name is Alfred Pennyworth," Alfred said gently. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cassandra, sir," she responded. "But I prefer Cassie."

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Cassandra," Alfred said. "Welcome to Wayne Manor. Oh, by the way, Master Dick, Master Timothy, and Miss Gordon are in the cave and are demanding to see you. It seems Robert Hood found out about you."

"I know," Batman responded. "I'll go talk to them after I clean this blood off."

Batman walked down the stairs to cave filled with dread. Alfred was right; he should have told them earlier. He saw them gather around his computer in uniform and looking very hurt and angry.

"Is it true?" Robin demanded. "Are you a vampire?" Batman sighed.

"Yes," Batman responded.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"It didn't seem like a big deal," Batman said.

"But being an escaped vampire criminal is," Batgirl responded coldly. "We trusted you. How could lie to us about something like this!"

"Seriously, you couldn't even wait two days for parole," Robin added.

"If I had waited I would have been dissected alive," Batman told them angrily. The three were taken aback by that. "You don't what they did to us in there. I did something wrong and deserved what I got there. But there were several who were innocent but were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They..." He paused. "They did unspeakable things to us in there especially the women. Parole was a lie. They would let you go only to capture you again somewhere close by and preform dissections on you while you are still alive." He breathed heavily and was trying to hold back tears as he remember the horrors from his time as a prisoner. The others were frozen in horror not sure of how to approach this. Batman took a breath and calmed down. "Let me start from the beginning. When I was eighteen, I was arrested for stealing a blood bag from a blood bank. The reason was to save my vampire friend who was dying and it was easiest and quickest way to get blood. So I went to a nearby blood bank disguised as a robber and with some make-up on so they wouldn't recognize me as Bruce Wayne."

"How did you get caught?" Nightwing asked.

"They were expecting me," Batman said. "So they caught me in the attack even though I hadn't set off an alarms. I fled and was running in an alley where my friend who was "dying" was waiting for me. I gave him the bag and then he sucker punched me and left me for the cops. So by the time the cops arrived he had already fled."

"But why?" Batgirl asked.

"Because we were in love with the same girl," Batman responded. "She was a good friend of ours and we both liked her. But she was more leaning towards me."

"So he got rid of you," Nightwing finished. Batman nodded.

"Afterward I was taken to trial and sentenced to five years in the Monster Prison Camp," Batman informed them. "And...I'd rather not discuss the rest."

"That's okay," Batgirl said.

"But why did you tell them your name was John Valjean?" Robin said. "That's not ACTUALLY your name, right?" Batman shook his head.

"No," Batman responded. "But I couldn't tell them my real name so I gave them a fake one. I surprised they bought it for so long. They never even questioned it."

"John Valjean?" Nightwing muttered. "OH! Very clever."

"What's very clever?" Robin asked.

"There's a character in a movie called _Les Miserables_ named Jean Valjean," Nightwing explained. "And Jean was arrested for stealing a loaf of bread and was sentenced to five years in a labor camp for the crime and then for fourteen extra for fleeing the scene. Very clever. The situation is very similar."

"That's why I picked it," Batman responded.

"And you know it was originally a book before it was a movie?" Batgirl said.

"Yes," Nightwing responded. "Almost every great movie is based off of a book. Like _Harry Potter_ , _Count of Monte Cristo_..."

"So what are you going to now?" Robin asked.

"As of right now, I planning on laying low and taking care of Cassie," Batman told them. They raised their eyebrows.

"Cassie?" Nightwing questioned.

"I rescued her mother but she died due to lack of blood," Batman answered. "I promised her that I'd take care of her daughter. So for now I need to focus on that."

Batman changed out of his uniform and into regular clothes, a black t-shirt and red and black plaid fuzzy pajama pants, and went to the guest room where Cassie would be staying. He knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," Cassie responded. Bruce opened the door and saw the young girl sitting up but still nuzzled under the covers. Bruce smiled and sat next to her.

"How are you?" Bruce asked.

"Okay," Cassie said. "I still think I'm dreaming."

"I know it's a lot to take in," Bruce responded. "But believe when I say, this isn't a dream."

"But what if my father..." Cassie started. "What if..." She started crying.

"Ssssshhh," Bruce said as he wrapped her in an embrace. "It's okay. You're safe. I promise. You're safe."


	8. Chapter 8 Meanwhile

**Chapter 8: Meanwhile**

 **Note: None of the Leaguers in this story know Batman's secret identity.**

"I can't believe he lied to us!" Wonder Woman exclaimed to Superman. "All those times. We trusted him! And he was lying to us!"

"Well...to be fair...he never he WASN'T John Valjean," Superman responded. Wonder Woman glared at him. "But I see your point."

"What's more insulting was that I stood up for him when Robert was accusing him!" Wonder Woman said. "And it turns out he was right! I can't believe I trusted him."

"He fooled all of us," Superman replied. "It wasn't just you. But what I don't understand is why? Why would he fight with us all those times if he was a vampire?" He paused when he noticed Wonder Woman's distress. "Diana, when was the last time you took a break from being Wonder Woman." She sighed.

"It's been a while," Wonder Woman admitted. "Why?"

"Cause you've been tense for last day," Superman said. "And I know for a fact that Diana Prince is only showing up out of necessity right now. A person needs their rest."

"That sounds like something out of a cartoon," Wonder Woman responded.

"But it's true none the less," Superman said. "Even if it is from a cartoon."

"Clark, cartoons are for little kids," Wonder Woman responded as Green Arrow entered the room. "Not full grown adults."

"What? No they're not," Green Arrow told her. "Cartoons are awesome."

"They're childish," Wonder Woman said.

"Well you've never seen a good one then," Green Arrow responded. "Cause there are a BUNCH of good cartoons that can be enjoyed by adults."

"Name one," Wonder Woman stated.

" _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ ," Green Arrow answered. "One of the best cartoons you'll ever see. Top notch in everything. Story telling, character development, and it's visually beautiful to look at. And we're DEFINITELY going to start watching it next weekend for our hang-outs. Though NEVER, and I mean, NEVER watch the live-action movie. It's AWFUL."

"Anyway, you do need to rest," Superman told her. "It might help."

"Okay, I guess you're right," Wonder Woman said. "See you in a few days." Wonder Woman walked out of the room and headed for the Javelin bay. Green Arrow turned to Superman.

"Is she alright?" Green Arrow asked.

"No," Superman said. "She's still mad about the whole 'Batman is a vampire ex-con' thing."

"I can understand why," Green Arrow responded. "I mean, when you find out your best friend's been lying to you, you tend to be a bit ticked. Have the three teenagers been told?"

"Robert's telling them now," Superman told him.

"Soooooo," Green Arrow started. "You've seen _Avatar: The Last Airbender_?"

* * *

"What!?" the three exclaimed.

"You're kidding right?" Stargirl questioned.

"No," Robert said. "Batman's a vampire."

"That's...very funny," Blue Beetle said. "Hahaha. Hahaha." Robert's face remained stern and serious. "You're not kidding." Robert shook his head.

"Batman is a vampire named John Valjean," Robert said. "An escaped convict."

"Well, that WOULD explain why he hates sunlight," Firestorm said. "But a vampire?" Robert pulled up the security footage from the medical bay of Batman revealing his fangs. "Okay, he's definitely a vampire then."

* * *

Diana Prince was walking into her office in Paris. She worked as an art historian for her "normal" job and she genuinely enjoyed it. It proved to be a good stress relief for all the action that happened during her hero job. She looked at the stuff on her desk and saw piles of stuff. She sighed.

"What? You think you can disappear for almost a week and NOT have work to do when you get back?" Diana turned to see Steve Trevor leaning in the doorpost. She smiled.

"Hi Steve," Diana said.

"Hey Diana," Steve responded. "How are you?"

"Good just tired," Diana said. "How's Etta?"

"She's good," Steve responded. "Never been better. So where have you been?"

"Working," Diana informed him.

"Oh right, I forgot you had another job," Steve said. "How's that going for ya?"

"Good it's just tiring," Diana responded. "Not that's not good to see you, but why are you here?"

"Oh! Right, I forgot," Steve said. He pulled out a flyer and handed it to her. "A museum in Gotham is holding an auction. They would like it if you would attend."

"Is it so I can buy or sell?" Diana questioned.

"I've already asked," Steve said. "They're hoping for both if you're willing."

"How soon is it?" Diana asked.

"It's a little over two weeks from now," Steve responded. "So what do you think? I know you just got back but they're going to need an answer sooner rather than later."

"I'll think about it," Diana said.

"Hey! I've got an idea," Steve stated. "Why don't you, me, and Etta go and get ourselves some coffee? It would give us a chance to catch up."

"Sounds great," Diana said sincerely. "But...I need to get some work done first. So if you don't mind..."

"Yes, of course," Steve responded. "See you later. Bye." He exited the room and closed the door behind him. Diana shook her head.

"Etta's gonna have her hands full with him," Diana said. She looked back at the flyer. "Humm. It might not be too bad. Who knows, maybe I'll find Batman while I'm there."

* * *

"Still trying to find him?" Superman asked Robert. Robert was looking for anything and everything on Batman in the Watchtower monitor room.

"Yes,"Robert responded. "There's GOT to be something that can help us unmask him. I'm still surprised that none of you KNEW who he has under the mask."

"It never came up," Superman said. "And we never saw the need."

"Yeah, but it's also making it IMPOSSIBLE to find him," Robert stated. "We'll never find him at this rate. He's not stupid enough to reappear after we tried to capture him."

"What I don't get is how he got out of Diana's lasso," Superman said. "She had it on him tightly and he obviously didn't break it."

"What is your point?" Robert responded. "This doesn't have anything to do with the current crisis."

"Are you sure he's a half-blood vampire?" Superman asked. "Half human half vampire I mean."

"What makes you ask?" Robert said.

"Because when I used my x-ray vision to find him," Superman started. "I think I saw his arms disappear and then reform."

"That's...odd," Robert admitted. "Very odd."


	9. Chapter 9 Museum Auction

**Chapter 9: The Museum Auction**

"Welcome, Diana Prince," a guard said once he saw her ID. Diana had decided to go to the audition at the Gotham museum. She was wearing knee-length scarlet strapless dress and had black round framed glasses. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you sir," Diana responded before entering the museum. She walked inside and found herself in a typical museum and among a large crowd. She immediately went to the beverage table and got herself a glass of champagne. The view from the table allowed her a view of the entire crowd making it easier for her to spot someone if need be. Right now, she was looking for possible candidates for who could be Batman.

She pushed a button on the frame of her glasses to activate the scanner. Batman had made it for her to help with undercover missions. Kind of ironic that this would be his downfall. She scanned the room for men that might fit the profile. She knew Batman had to be rich, have the build of an athlete and young, which did narrow it down some but not a lot. The ones that did fit the bill she scanned and put in her glasses' database. She would look through their profiles later.

'Hummm, not many people are passing this way,' Diana thought. 'I guess I'll have to mingle if I want to get some more candidates.' She got up from the beverage table, glass still in hand, and walked around a bit. She was in the thick of the crowd when she was bumped by a man in tux. She dropped her glass and it shattered into a million pieces. The man knelt down to pick up the glass pieces.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said. He turned to one of the servers. "Sir, could you please get us a broom?" The server nodded and left. Diana knelt down to clean up some of the pieces as well.

"No, it's fine," Diana said. "And it's my fault. I should have been paying more attention." Diana looked up at the man. He was tall, had jet black hair, and tan skin. 'He seems to fit the bill.' She was about to scan him when he looked up at her, so she pushed her glasses up her nose instead. His eyes were a piercing blue, she noted. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Bruce," he informed her. "Bruce Wayne."

* * *

Bruce had come to the audition out of necessity. Bruce Wayne had to make an appearance otherwise the public would get suspicious. He honestly would have rather stayed with Cassie, but he could not risk the public figuring him out especially now that the League was on his tail. So Bruce played the part and everything was fine until he accidentally bumped into someone. He turned to see who he had bumped and saw thousand of champagne glass pieces on the floor. He knelt to help clean up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Bruce said. He turned to one of the servers. "Sir, could you please get us a broom?" The server nodded and left. A woman, probably the one he bumped into, knelt down to clean up some of the pieces as well.

"No, it's fine," she said. "And it's my fault. I should have been paying more attention." They continued to clean up the big pieces. He then looked up at her and was surprised by two things. The first thing was that she was starring at him and the second thing she looked familiar. She pushed her glasses up her nose. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Bruce," he informed her. "Bruce Wayne. Yours?"

"Diana Prince," she responded. The server had returned and started sweeping up the pieces.

'Diana Prince?' Bruce thought. 'That's Wonder Woman's secret identity name. I'll have to treed lightly.'

"Nice to meet you Miss Prince," Bruce said. "I'd shake your hand but my hands are full." She smirked. He threw the glass pieces in his hands into the trash and Diana did the same. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Diana responded. "It happens. Not much we can do about it. So what's Gotham's billionaire playboy doing here?"

'Good, she knows about my reputation,' Bruce thought. 'She won't think I'm Batman.'

"Browsing," Bruce said. "I like to see what the museums are selling in case I want to get something. My father use to do the same as a result we now have so much stuff we had to build an extra wing to fit all." Diana chuckled. "So why are you here?"

"The Gotham Museum wanted another organization to participate in the audition so I can here as my organization's representative," Diana answered.

"So where is your organization located?" Bruce asked.

"Paris," Diana informed him.

"Alright everyone! The audition will be starting in five minutes!" a man announced.

"I'd better get going," Diana said. "It was good to meet you."

"You too," Bruce responded. They shook hands. "I hope we'll meet again."

* * *

'He's not as bad as the public claims,' Diana thought as she headed towards the audition room. 'He was completely respectful towards me. But maybe it was just an act. But he had nothing to gain if it was an act. I'll have to talk with him more first before I make a judgment call.' She sat down in her assigned seat and waited.

"Alright! Let's get started!" the auctioneer declared. An art piece was unveiled. "This is a rare painting by Scarlett LaBerge called _Journey to the Light_. So I'll start the price at 500 thousands." Diana thought the painting was lovely and it would a great addition to the museum even if it was a recently made one. "Do I hear 550?"

"600," Diana called.

"600," the auctioneer repeated. "Wait, 630, 650, 670, 710."

"780," Diana called out.

"780, 820, 870," the auctioneer shouted. "895, do I hear 915?" Diana sighed. That was too much for a single painting, especially one that had no historical significance. " _Journey to the Light_ is going to Miss Loriten for 895 thousand. Going once, going twice..."

"One million," Bruce called out. Diana's jaw dropped.

'Why did he do that?' Diana thought.

"Going once, going twice," the auctioneer called. "Sold to Mr. Wayne for one million dollars."

* * *

'Why did I do that?' Bruce thought. 'She is probably going to hate me for this. But she obviously wanted it so maybe she won't.' Diana walked over to him.

"Congratulations," Diana said.

"Actually I want you to have it," Bruce responded. "If you still want it that is."

"Are you trying to woo me?" Diana asked.

"No," Bruce answered. "Consider it a gift from one friend to another."

"Thank you," Diana responded. "It'll look nice on my wall."

"You're welcome," Bruce said.

"So is this the part where you invite me to your house and then leave suddenly?" Diana questioned.

"Well, if you want to come over," Bruce started. "I mean. So we can hang out as friends."

"I'd like that," Diana admitted.

"Great," Bruce responded. "Does three sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Diana answered.

 **Note: The painting and artist mentioned are not real. And I'm sorry if that's not how auctions work. I've never been to one.**


	10. Chapter 10 Continuing On

**Chapter 10: Continuing On**

"What was I thinking!?" Bruce exclaimed as entered Wayne Manor via front door. "Inviting her here. That's practically a death sentence." Cassie heard his voice and slowly and fearfully came downstairs to greet him. He turned to face her and his expression softened when he saw her fear.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked sincerely.

"Are you mad at me?" Cassie asked.

"No," Bruce responded hastily. "Of course not. Why would think that?"

"You were yelling," Cassie said. "I thought you were mad at me." Bruce shook his head, knelt down, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't mad at you," Bruce informed.

"Why were you yelling?" Cassie asked.

"I was mad at myself," Bruce responded. "I invited a friend over and I didn't even give her a date, first of all. And second of all, I invited her over."

"Is she mean?" Cassie asked.

"No, it's...complicated," Bruce answered. "Anyway, how was your day?"

"Good," Cassie responded. "Just ordinary." Her stomach growled.

"Have you ea-drank yet?" Bruce asked. She shook her head. "I'll get you something from the fridge." He went over to the fridge and pulled out a vile of blood, uncorked it, and pored it into a glass before giving it to Cassie. She took a quick sip before making a disgust-filled face.

"Pig's blood?" Cassie questioned. Bruce nodded. She made a disgusted face before slowly taking another sip. Bruce took out another vile and gave it to her.

"Drink this instead," Bruce responded. Cassie handed him the vile of pig's blood and took a sip of this other type. She smiled.

"Mummm, chicken blood," Cassie said. She drank it whole-heartedly while Bruce drank the rest of the pig's blood. "So why is it so bad that you invited a friend over?"

"I thought you might not want to have someone over so soon," Bruce responded.

"Yes but..." Cassie started. "But...I don't want you to drop your whole life for me. Besides she might be nice. It would be nice to have a friend."

* * *

Wonder Woman had her glasses plugged in and was searching through the profiles of the men she had taken a picture of. Robert walked into the monitor room and stood right next to Wonder Woman.

"You called me?" Robert questioned.

"Yes," Wonder Woman said. "I went to an elite party in Gotham last night and I managed to find possibilities of who might be Batman."

"How?" Robert asked.

"We know that Batman is rich or is connected to someone rich, has an athletic build, is young, and tall," Wonder Woman started. "So I managed to snap pictures of people who fit the bill using my undercover glasses."

"Clever," Robert said. "So who did you find?" She pulled up all of the names before clicking one. The profile was of a young man he was 5'10", had green eyes, brown hair, and was very lean.

"Paul Greenwood," Wonder Woman stated. "He's 26 years old, graduate from Gotham University, and is the CEO of one of the most profitable businesses out there, Greenwood Tech. He is married, has no children, and is known to shy away from most public outings."

"He seems to fit but..." Robert started.

"He's too lean," Wonder Woman said. "Also I've check his history. He's lived a pretty luxurious life. The only thing I found in his profile that could possibly be a motive is that his half-sister and brother were victims of child abuse from their mother and stepfather. When it was discovered Paul and his half-siblings' father had the two of them removed from their care. They've been living comfortable ever since."

"Keep him on the list," Robert responded. "He fits everything else and Batman's suit may disguise his build. Next." Wonder Woman pulled up another. This one was 5'9", with brown scruffy hair, beard, and mustache, had dark blue eyes, and was muscular though he was a bit round in the stomach.

"Jonathan Watson," Wonder Woman read. "He's 29 years old, just recently graduated from Union, and is a retired marine. He served for 4 years in Afghanistan before coming home and currently work at the world's most popular gun range."

"He fits everything except for the money," Robert said.

"The owner might be the one paying for everything," Wonder Woman responded. "The owner is a millionaire from the looks of things."

"Yes but we're looking for someone connected to the technology world not just the money world," Robert stated. "Also his stomach is a little to big around for Batman."

"Okay so it's not him," Wonder Woman said as she took him off the list. "That's helpful." She pulled up another file just then Cyborg walked in.

"Hey, you two, I need the computer so I can track David Cain," Cyborg informed them. "Also it's my turn for monitor duty. So if you don't mind..."

"We need it to find Batman," Robert stated. "You can have it when we're done."

"Guys, Batman has been doing this for almost ten years," Cyborg reminded. "And he's an expert at covering his tracks. And I get that he's an escaped vampire convict but David Cain is a murder. We need to find him before he hurts anymore people. Batman hasn't killed anyone."

"Are you saying we should quit?" Wonder Woman questioned a bit angrily.

"No, I'm saying we should rearrange our priorities," Cyborg said. "Cain's a murderer and is still out there planning who know what. And Batman is probably going to lay low until this whole thing blows over. So as of right now, it would be more profitable if we look for Cain. We can look for Batman later."

"When did you get so wise?" Robert questioned.

"Hey, just because I like to joke around doesn't mean I can't be serious," Cyborg responded. "Seriously guys, I need the computer. Please get off." Diana sighed.

"Fine," Diana stated with a hint of anger in her tone. She unplugged her glasses from the computer and walked toward out of the monitor room.


	11. Chapter 11 Nighttime Talks

**Chapter 11: Nighttime Talks**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" A scream echoed throughout Wayne Manor and woke Bruce up. He slowly got out of his bed and headed for the most likely source of the scream, Cassandra's room. He raced down the hall slightly panicked. Had something attacked her? Had David found her? He quickly opened her door and found the only person other than himself in the room was Cassie.

'She must have had a nightmare,' Bruce thought. Bruce walked toward her bedside as Cassie continued to toss and turn in her bed.

"Cassie, Cassie," Bruce said gently as he shook her. "Wake-up. Cassie!" Cassie bolted up out of her bed gasping. She looked up at Bruce and sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream," Cassie said.

"Want to talk about it?" Bruce asked.

"Not...entirely," Cassie admitted. Bruce sat next to her bed quietly not knowing what to do. "Um...would you mind if...if I slept with you tonight?" Bruce hesitated; he never had to that with the boys. Talking had always worked.

"Of course I don't mind," Bruce answered. "I mean, yes, you may." Cassie got out of her bed and followed Bruce to his room. Bruce pulled off the blanket and Cassie climbed on and snuggled in. Bruce then sat on his bed and pulled the blanket over them. He closed his eyes and then opened them when he felt something cuddle into his side. He turned his head to see Cassie snuggling into him. He hesitated for a minute before wrapping his arm protectively around her.

"I love you Daddy," Cassie whispered. This shocked him even more; he had NOT expected THAT. Somehow, though, he didn't mind.

"I love you too," Bruce responded before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Wonder Woman was in her room getting ready for bed.

"Okay, so what do I so far?" she questioned. "I've managed to narrow down the suspects from the guest list but there's still a lot to go over. Paul Greenwood still fits the bill and so do a bunch of others but yet majority misses one or two things. So I need to follow the money and technical aspects. Because without those two things he would not have been able to pass as a non-powered hero for so long. And he helped pay for the Watchtower from what I've heard and he always was one of our go-to tech people so...Hummm. But then there's also motive. Who has motive?" She paused when she realized something. "Better yet, what was his motive for working here period? Was he just trying to gain our trust so he could strike at the right moment? But that doesn't make any sense. He always acted like he hated working in a group and he wasn't make it easy to get along with him. And if he wanted to attack us why hasn't he done it sooner? He's been working with us for a little over five years. Why didn't he take the opportunity earlier? Why was he here?" At this she paused and remembered something from their early days on the League.

* * *

 _"Well you're here early," Wonder Woman said to Batman. They were in the monitor room in the Hall of Justice and Batman's shift followed her own._

 _"Actually I'm right on time," Batman responded pointing to the clock. And sure enough, he was exactly on time._

 _"Oh, well, I guess I'll leave this to you then," Wonder Woman replied. She got out of the chair and started to walk away before pausing. "I've been meaning to ask you something." She turned around so she could see his face. "Why are you a hero? Why do you this? You have no powers. You could live a normal life if you wanted to. And yet you're here. So why?" Silence proceeded for a good minute or two before Batman responded._

 _"Because I had to," Batman started. "Because no one else was willing to step up."_

 _"You have no faith in your city?" Wonder Woman questioned._

 _"No, and for good reason," Batman said. "As a child I watched as the city fell into chaos because no one was willing to stand up to the crime lords."_

 _"Why wouldn't they?" Wonder Woman asked._

 _"Because as long as they kept the bad people rich and the good people scared no one would touch them," Batman answered. "Does that answer your question?"_

 _"Yes, thanks," Wonder Woman said._

* * *

"But was he being honest about it?" Wonder Woman wondered (no pun intended). "There's no way to know until we catch him." She then snuggled into her bed and turned her lamp off. "Maybe I should go see Mr. Wayne tomorrow after my monitor duty." She yawned. "Before I forget about the invite." She then fell into a deep, calm, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Bruce woke up when the first light of day hit his face. Normally it was odd for him to wake up at this hour, but since he was starting to get back into a normal sleep routine, it was slowly becoming a pattern. He rose out of bed and looked over to the little girl laying next to him and smiled. She was so precious. She started stirring next to him and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Bruce said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Cassie responded. "Thank you." She hugged him.

"Of course," Bruce said. He hugged her back. Dick opened the door to see the two of them hugging.

"Ahhhh! Aren't you two the cutest?" Dick teased. Bruce looked up and glared at him while Dick was fiddling around looking for his phone. "Where's my phone when I need it?"

"Dick," Bruce started. "Why are you actual here? I doubt you're here just to mock me." Dick stopped looking for his phone.

"Oh! Right!" Dick exclaimed. "Me and the others need to talk to you privately." Cassie slowly let go of him once Dick had finished speaking.

"I'll be right back," Bruce promised before getting out of his bed and following Dick into another room.

* * *

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"First of all, the League's been calling us non stop," Dick started. "We haven't told them anything but they're not going to give up until they get an answer."

"Yeah, and next thing you know they'll be interrogating us with Wonder Woman's lasso," Barbara said. "Right now all we're telling them is that we have no clue where you are or who are you underneath the mask."

"How much long do you think it'll fool them?" Bruce asked.

"There's no way to know," Tim answered. "They barely believed us when we first told them but I think they're falling for it. Except for Robert. I'm telling you that guy is creepy!"

"Not to be rude or anything but what's your plan, boss?" Dick asked. "Lay low until this all blows over?"

"Mostly yes," Bruce said. "As much as I hate it, it's my best option if I want to avoid the prison camp."

"You said mostly," Barbara noticed. "I'm sensing a 'but' coming."

"I have to find Cain," Bruce said. "Regardless of what else is going on. Since I doubt the league has a clue where to find him."

"And you do?" Dick responded. "You're practically a fugitive now. You can't just put on your suit and go prance around looking for Cain."

"I'm not going in the suit," Bruce informed him. "You forget that there are some places only creatures like Cain can go in. Those are the kinds of places I'm going to have to search if I want to find him." The doorbell rang.

"That's odd," Tim stated. He looked at Bruce. "Were you planning on having someone over?"

"No I wasn...wait," Bruce said. He then face palmed himself. "Idiot. I've got to go get dressed. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." He then left to go to his room to change.  
"What was that about?" Dick questioned. The other two shrugged their shoulders. "Well let's see who he invited over." The three of them headed downstairs and saw Alfred had already let the person in.

"Master Dick, Miss Gordon, Master Timothy, this is Diana Prince," Alfred introduced. The three saw Miss Prince standing in the lobby and realized something else immediately. This was Wonder Woman!


	12. Chapter 12 Diana's Visit

**Chapter 12: Diana's Visit**

"Hi," Dick said after a moment's hesitation. He walked forward to meet her. "I'm Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dick," Diana replied. Barbara and Tim slowly walked forward to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Barbara Gordon," Barbara stated as she held out her hand. Diana shook her hand as well.

"And I'm Tim Drake," Tim said.

"It's nice to meet you," Diana responded.

"So how do you know Bruce?" Dick asked.

"We met at the museum auction a few days ago," Diana answered. "He invited me over but he give a date so I figured he wouldn't mind me dropping in. So how do you know Mr. Wayne?"

"I'm his adopted son," Dick informed her. "And so is Tim. Barbara's a friend of mine from high school. Oh, and Bruce should be down here in a minute." As if on cue, Bruce walked down the stairs in a sky blue buttoned-up collared shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello Miss Prince," Bruce greeted. "It's good to see you again." Tim rolled his eyes; he was doing his "Bruce Wayne" voice again.

"It's good to see you as well," Diana replied.

"We'll leave you two alone," Dick said before ushering Barbara and Tim out of the room; Alfred went back to cooking breakfast.

"I know we agreed on three but you never said when so..." Diana started.

"It's fine," Bruce responded. "My fault for not giving you a date." He paused not sure of what to say next.

"Daddy, what's going on?" The two turned to see Cassandra Cain standing at the top of the stairs looking down at them. She turned to look at Diana. "Is she your friend you mentioned before?" Bruce nodded and smiled. He gestured for her to come down.

"I'll introduce her to you," Bruce said to her. "Come on down." Cassie slowly and shyly walked downstairs and right next to Bruce. "Cassie this is Diana. Diana this is Cassandra or Cassie."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Diana said as she held out her hand. Cassie hesitantly took her hand before shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Cassie responded. She turned to Bruce. "Daddy, I'm thirsty. Can I have something to drink?"

"Alfred should have something in the kitchen for you," Bruce said.

"Okay, thank you," Cassie responded with a smile before racing off towards the kitchen.

"So what's her story?" Diana asked. "She called you daddy. Is she your-"

"No, no," Bruce interrupted. "Despite my image I'm not THAT perverted. She's adopted or at least I'm planning on adopting her. I'm still going through the paperwork which is why she's not in school and such. We wanted to keep it quiet until I finished making it official. She doesn't need to have a camera stuffed in her face yet. And if I have my way, hopefully she won't ever. But knowing the media, she's gonna have it whether I like it or not."

"So you're not adopting her for publicity?" Diana questioned. Bruce shook his head fiercely.

"No," Bruce answered. "No." He looked outside. "It's a nice day; why don't we continue this conversation outside?"

"Sounds good," Diana responded. Bruce opened the door and they walked outside into the garden.

* * *

"Alfred, may I have a drink?" Cassie asked once she entered the kitchen.

"Of course Miss Cassandra," Alfred responded as he went to the fridge.

"Mister Alfred, please call me Cassie," Cassie told him. He pulled the refrigerator door open and took out a vial of blood before closing the fridge door.

"Here you go, Miss Cassie," Alfred said. He handed her the vial.

"Can you please just call me Cassie?" Cassie replied.

"Old habits die hard, miss," Alfred stated. Cassie started drinking the vial. "Where is Master Bruce and Miss Prince?" Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"So how do you know her?" Diana asked as they walked through the garden. "What made you want to adopt her?"

"I knew her mother," Bruce answered. "We were friends; her husband had abandoned them when Cassie was young and she was barely getting by. She got really sick and she wanted me to take care of her since she was no longer able to. She died not too long ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Diana responded. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine," Bruce said. "You didn't know."

"But what about Dick and Tim?" Diana asked. "Why did you adopted them?"

'Okay Bruce, time to get your stories straight,' Bruce thought. 'Or at least Tim's story since I first met him as Batman.'

"Dick was originally part of a trapeze act along with his parents," Bruce started. "They were called the "Flying Graysons". One night their circus came to Gotham and I went to the show. But also earlier that night a man named Tony Zucco had tried to do a business arrangement with Mr. Halley, the ringmaster, but he was turned down. Zucco threatened him that there would be consequences and there were. He sabotaged the trapeze ropes so when Dick and his family went to perform, the ropes snapped with Dick's parents still on them. And here's the thing, they always performed without a net, so when they fell..."

"It was...to their deaths," Diana finished. She paused. "How old was he?"

"Dick was nine when it happened," Bruce answered. "I stayed and saw the police arrived some time after. I couldn't leave after that. They took statements from Dick and found out about Tony Zucco so they started sending out searches for him. So they needed a safe house for him since they feared that Tony might go after him since he was a key witness. So I offered and he stayed at my house for the time and eventually later on, I adopted him."

"Did they ever catch Tony Zucco?" Diana asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't for some time," Bruce responded.

"How about Tim?" Diana asked.

"He was a friend of Dick's," Bruce started. "When he found out Tim was living on the streets, he asked if I could take him in and I did."

"That was very kind of you," Diana responded.

'I hate having to lie to her,' Bruce thought. 'But I really don't have a choice.'

"You have a beautiful garden," Diana said.

"Thank you," Bruce responded. "It was one of my mother's pride and joys when she was alive. She loved taking care of plants and would be here every chance she got."

"She certainly took great care of it," Diana replied. "You said 'was' one of her pride and joys."

"She died when I was eight," Bruce informed her.

"OH, I'm...I'm sorry," Diana said. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine you didn't know," Bruce responded. "Well, enough about me, how about you? What do you do outside of work?"

"Well, I have a side job that's pretty demanding," Diana started. "So I mostly due that."

'Makes sense when your side job is stopping crime,' Bruce thought.

"But you don't due anything else? No hobbies?" Bruce asked.

"Well I do like playing the lyre," Diana said.

'Now that I did not know,' Bruce thought.

"I also enjoy reading," Diana added. "Playing board and card games though I still don't understand all of them. I also enjoy listening to music and watching some movies."

"Like?" Bruce questioned.

"I enjoy watching movies like Braveheart, The Last of the Mohicans, The Eagle, things like that," Diana said.

"So no chick flicks?" Bruce asked. Diana groaned and rolled her eyes.

"A friend of mine once made me sit through one," Diana said. "I HATED it. I still do."

"How about music what kinds of music do you like?" Bruce asked.

"I enjoy classical, jazz, and rock," Diana answered. "How about you?"

* * *

"Well, I'll be," Dick said as he observed them from the kitchen's glass door. "He's actually having a conversation that is non-work related."

"Do you think she'll last?" Tim asked.

"I hope so," Dick admitted. "She'd be a good match for him."

"Agreed," Barbara said. "Better than Talia or Selina?"

"By FAR," Dick agreed. They then saw that the pair was heading back towards the house so he backed away from the door and gave them space to come in. Bruce opened the door for her and then proceeded to walk in after her.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Wayne; I will be sure to come and visit you again soon," Diana said. Bruce smirked.

"I'll see you in a few days then?" Bruce responded. Diana nodded.

"Goodbye Mr. Wayne," Diana said. "Hope you have a good rest of your day."

"You too," Bruce replied. Diana smiled before walking out of Wayne Manor.

"Soooooo..." Tim started. "Is she your new girlfriend?"

"I'll be in the cave," Bruce responded angrily. He then marched off to the cave.

"I'd take that as a no Timmy," Dick told him.

"Don't call me that!" Tim exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 13 Bloodsucker

**Chapter 13: The Bloodsucker**

"Commissioner." James Gordon turned to see Wonder Woman and Superman floating down towards him.

"Hello Superman. Wonder Woman," Gordon said. "What can I do for you?" The two heroes landed on the rooftop gently.

"Have you seen Batman recently?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No, why?" Gordon responded. "Is he missing or something?"

"Not exactly," Superman said. "We just don't know where he is." Then they heard three thuds land nearby.

"What is Commissioner..." Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin walked up before stopping at the sight of Wonder Woman and Superman. He cleared his throat. "Hello Superman. Wonder Woman. What are you doing here?"

"Asking a question," Wonder Woman answered. "You have an answer?"

"Is this about Batman?" Nightwing guessed. "If so we've already told you. We don't know where he is."

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Wonder Woman asked. "You've been to the cave. His house has to be close by."

"Well, for your information, it's not," Nightwing lied.

"Now if you don't mind we need to talk to Commissioner Gordon about a case," Batgirl said. "So could you please hold all questions?" Batgirl walked up to Gordon holding a yellow case file. "We went through the evidence and we've determined a match." She handed Commissioner Gordon the file. "The man's name is Basal Karloff. Wanted for murder, thievery, and everything in between. He's known as the Bloodsucker in the underground because of how much blood loss his victims have when discovered."

"Blood loss?" Superman questioned. "May I see the file Commissioner?"

"Why?" Gordon asked. "This isn't exactly world threatening."

"It might be if we're right," Wonder Woman said. "Please. We'll give it right back." Commissioner Gordon handed Superman the file.

"Don't know what you'll find in there that's worth your while," Gordon admitted. "It's just one of Gotham's many minor criminal bosses."

"Wait, look at her neck," Wonder Woman said. Superman stopped looking through the file and looked at where Wonder Woman was pointing, at the neck of one of Basal Karloff's victims.

"Two small puncher marks," Superman noted. "Vampire bites."

* * *

"So...you're Basal Karloff." A blonde haired man with pale skin and fangs showing, dressed in a white t-shirt, black pants, sunglasses, and combat boots walked towards another man who was sitting at a bar top stool. He had pale skin as well and his eyes and hair were black, he was wearing a dark gray v-neck, a black trench coat, black pants, and black dress shoes.

"Who wants to know?" the man asked.

"Just want to know if I'm talkin' to the legionary Bloodsucker of Gotham," the first man asked. The other man chuckled.

"I haven't been called THAT name in a while," Basal Karloff said. He gestured for him to come to sit next to him. "Come on. Drinks are on me." The first man sat down next to him. "Hey! Bartender! Get my friend here a drink!" The bartender raced off to fulfill the request. "So...what brings you down to my neck of the woods. Ha. Neck. Ha, ha, ha."

"Well I'm a new guy and I to make my way up the criminal empire in this here town," the first man said. "So I was thinkin' I start with you."

"You want ya to work for me?" Basal Karloff asked. "Sorry but I'm a small group policy guy."

"No I was thinking I start at the top," the first corrected. "With the greatest vampire mastermind of all time."

"You mean Cain?" Basal Karloff guessed. "Don't even bother. The guy's a solo act and proud of it too. Shame though. It means us lower down the food chain can't learn from him. I mean, we all want to know how he's escaped from the government agency so many times. I've heard he's never gone to Monster Prison Camp. By the way, what's your name?"

"John Valjean," the first man said.

"THE John Valjean?" Basal questioned. "The one that successfully escaped from the Monster Prison Camp?" John nodded. "I'm impressed. You're quite the legend down here. I may have room on my crew for you after all. Mr. Valjean, I know you want to start with Cain but trust me no one knows where that freak keeps himself. He's always moving. Constantly. There's no way to know where he's going to strike next. Well maybe his friends at the top of vampire criminal empire but other than that nobody."

"He's got friends?" Valjean questioned. "I thought you said he was a solo act."

"He is," Basal said. "But being solo doesn't mean you don't have friends. He and a few other vampires are what is called a network. Each with their own jurisdiction and limits. From what I've heard they're plannin' somethin' really big. Now us on the bottom we don't know what it is or when it'll happen but we all want in. So if you want to impress Cain you've got to show what you're made. So how about you work a case or two with me? What do you say, John? Would ya join me?" Basal held out his hand. John took it with a smirk.

"Happily," Valjean answered.

* * *

"So this Basal Karloff is in Gotham?" Robert Hood asked. He and Wonder Woman were in the monitor room.

"That's what we believe," Wonder Woman said. "Have you heard of him?"

"Yes," Robert responded. "He's a pure vampire meaning no crossbreeds. He's really minor on the vampire criminal empire and is a cockroach compared to someone like Cain but he's still dangerous none the less. Hummmmm."

"What?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I wonder," he muttered. He turned back to Wonder Woman. "What did Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin say regarding their investigation of him?"

"They said they're having a problem catching him," Wonder Woman said. "But they think they'll know where he'll strike next. Why?"

"Because I think he might be able to lead us to Cain and the rest of the main criminal networks," Robert informed her.

"How?" Wonder Woman asked. "You said so yourself. He's a cockroach compared to David Cain."

"That's true," Robert admitted. "But even the cockroaches have a purpose."


	14. Chapter 14 Plans

**Chapter 14: Plans**

"So let me get this straight," Nightwing started. He, Batgirl, and Robin were currently in the cave with Bruce, who was currently out of uniform. "You're going to work with Basal Karloff's crew so that you can track Cain and figure out what he's up to?"

"More or less, yes," Bruce responded.

"Bruce, this is crazy!" Batgirl exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm with Babs on this one," Nightwing said. "There are SO many ways this could go wrong. And what if he figures out you're a snitch? Also, I thought you didn't want to hurt people?"

"I don't," Bruce stated. "Listen, here's the plan. I get involved in his gang and figure out where they're going to strike. And then by some "miracle" someone _happens_ to be in that area, they hardly pin that on me. Also, I won't be harming anyone. I'm their planner meaning I'm their way in and out. I won't even be involved in the fights."

"I still don't like this," Nightwing responded. "What if you get caught?"

"I won't," Bruce stated. "They don't know anything about me except that I escaped from the Monster Prison Camp. I can use that to my advantage."

"How?" Robin asked.

"Because they don't know what breed of vampire I am," Bruce responded. "So..."

"Pardon me, Master Bruce," Alfred said as he walked down the stairs. "But Miss Cassie is having a bit of a panic and I cannot seem to calm her down."

"I'll be right up," Bruce responded. He turned to his partners. "Excuse me." He then walked upstairs to the living room and closed the clock behind him. He turned to see Cassie starring at the television. "What is it, Cassie?" She pointed at the TV which currently had a football game on.

"It started talking to me," Cassie said in a shaky voice. "It keeps showing people hurting each other, and scary images with people, and screaming...and knives..."

'It must have been a trailer for a new horror movie or something,' Bruce thought. 'Why they show those kinds of trailers as football game commercials I'll never know. The people hurting each other was probably the football game.'

Is this thing cursed?" Cassie asked.

"No," Bruce responded gently. He grabbed the remote and turned it off. "That's a television or a TV for short. It lets you watch shows and movies things like that. What you saw were probably sneak peeks to a show or movie."

"What's a movie?" Cassie asked.

"Well...it's a bit hard to explain," Bruce responded. "How about I show you one?" He pulled out his movie collection and started looking through for a child-friendly one. He eventually found the Disney section and started looking through those.

'Okay, so which would be a good one?' Bruce thought. ' _The Lion King_? No, too traumatic. _Big Hero 6_? No, the villain might scare her. _The Incredibles_? Not a chance. That movie freaked Tim out. _Mulan_? Still too scary. _Tangled_?' He looked at the back. 'Why do I even have this? Oh right, this was one of Dick's favorites. It's pretty light-hearted and should be okay.' He pulled it out and put the disc in the Bluray player. He grabbed the remote, turned the TV, and quickly changed the setting from live TV to his Bluray player. He skipped to the main menu.

"What are we watching?" Cassie asked.

"The movie is called _Tangled_ ," Bruce informed her.

"What's it about?" Cassie asked.

"It's about a young woman who has magic hair and has a pet chameleon," Bruce explained. Cassie gave him a weird look. "Trust me. It's better than it sounds." He went to settings and put on subtitles before pushing play. Alfred saw the duo sitting on the coach.

"I'll make you some popcorn," Alfred said. He poked his head back into the cave. "Master Dick! Miss Cassandra is watching _Tangled_ and I'm making popcorn."

"Don't start without me!" Dick yelled.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Cyborg said. He, the three teenage heroes, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Robert Hood were currently having a meeting. "You're planning on tracking this Basal Karloff so that you can find out what David Cain is up to?"

"Yes," Robert answered. "And since he operates in Gotham we can look for Batman as well."

"Two birds with one stone," Wonder Woman said. "I like it."

"Interesting plan," Firestorm said. "But how are you planning on doing that?"

"Are you going to go undercover like what they do in those cop movies?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Actually we had something a bit different in mind," Superman said. "And we're going to need your help to do it." The three looked at each other in surprise.

"You are?" Stargirl questioned. Superman nodded.

"Okay so here's the plan," Superman started.

* * *

"So what did you think of the movie?" Dick asked Cassie.

"I like it," Cassie responded. "But Mother Gothel was a bit freaky."

"Understandable," Dick said.

"Did you like the movie daddy?" Cassie asked.

"A bit," Bruce admitted. "It was alright. What did you like about it?"

"I liked Rapunzel," Cassie told him. "She's so pretty and fun. And Flynn Rider is too. He's funny especially with the smo...smol..."

"Smolder?" Dick guessed. Cassie nodded.

"Yeah that," Cassie said. "I love all the frying pan scenes! And Passcal."

"You mean Pascal?" Bruce corrected. Cassie nodded.

"You gonna finish that popcorn?" Tim asked Bruce. Bruce pulled his gums back to show him his fangs. "I'll take that as a no." Tim reached in and took the last handful of popcorn from the very large bowl. Cassie's stomach growled.

"I'll..." Bruce started.

"No need Master Bruce," Alfred said. "I'll get Miss Cassie something to drink." The partner trio gave him a puzzled look.

"Drink?" Barbara questioned.

"She's a vampire as well," Bruce answered.

"Oh!" the three realized.

"Right, I forgot," Tim said. "Sorry."

"Come with me Miss Cassie," Alfred said. Cassie got up and followed Alfred to the kitchen. Dick looked at Bruce.

"She called you daddy," Dick stated.

"So?" Bruce questioned.

"Soooo does that mean she's going to become a permanent part of this family?" Tim asked.

"That's the plan," Bruce said.

"Yeah! I'm going to have a little sister!" Barbara exclaimed.

"The problem is figuring out how to get her in the system so I can legally adopt her," Bruce said. "Since I don't think she legally exists. Not to mention I have to come up with a story of how I met her and her mother. And on top of that, we have to find David Cain."

"Anyway...," Dick started then stopped when Bruce's phone started ringing. He took it out and saw that it was a call for the Batcave computer. He had connected the two so that just in case he was out he could still know what the situation was even if he was out. He looked at his partners.

"You three better get down there," Bruce stated. The three nodded and rushed downstairs putting on their masks as they did. They had not changed out of their hero costumes since their talk with Bruce earlier which saved them some time. Dick quickly went to the computer and accepted the call. Superman and Robert Hood appeared on the screen.

"Oh, hey guys," Nightwing said. "You need help with something?"

"Actually we were thinking we could you," Robert Hood responded. The three looked at each other in confusion.

"Come again?" Batgirl questioned.

"Since a known vampire killer has been located in Gotham we figured you could use some help tracking him down," Superman explained.

"Um, no offense Superman but Gotham isn't exactly your cup of tea," Tim responded.

"He's not going," Robert Hood said. "We figured it would better if people your age helped out. As to better increase cooperation."

"People our age?" Batgirl questioned. "Oh no."

"What?" Robin asked. "Who are they talking about?"

"We're talking about letting Stargirl, Blue Beetle, and Firestorm help you on patrols," Robert explained. Robin froze.

"Yeah I think I understand now Batgirl," Robin said. "This has BAD IDEA written all over it."

"We appreciate the offer but we can handle ourselves," Nightwing informed them.

"We know that," Superman responded. "Consider it a cautionary measure and it'll give the rookies some more experience. It'll just be until the Bloodsucker is caught. I promise they won't interfere." Nightwing sighed.

"Alright," Nightwing said. "But if they get in the way they're out."

"Understood," Superman replied.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Robert added before ending the call. Robin and Batgirl looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What were you thinking?!" Batgirl exclaimed.

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer," Nightwing informed her. "Now we have a way of knowing what the League is up to. You're welcome."


	15. Chapter 15 The Meeting

**Chapter 15: The Meeting**

"Okay so what the plan?" Stargirl asked the Gotham trio.

"Well we're mostly just patrolling and listening over police scanners for trouble," Nightwing told her. "Especially since none of the major super villains are out." He turned to Batgirl and Robin. "Batgirl you head over to Crime Alley with Stargirl." She nodded; Nightwing turned to Robin. "Robin you go with Blue Beetle Downtown." Robin nodded. "I'll take the Narrows with Firestorm." Each followed their directions and headed towards their area.

 **With Nightwing**

He and Firestorm were currently on one of the Narrows many rooftops serving the area. Firestorm groaned.

"Are things always this boring?" Firestorm complained.

"Not usually," Nightwing admitted. "But boring is good."

"How is boring good?" Firestorm asked. Before Nightwing could respond Firestorm resumed talking. "I know that but... Professor... I KNOW. Okay I get it."

"Who are you talking to?" Nightwing asked.

"OH, well, when I become Firestorm, I combine with a man named Professor Stein," Firestorm explained. "And when that happens... Well ...We share brains." Nightwing raised his eyebrow.

"So... basically you have another voice in your head," Nightwing said.

"Yeah pretty much," Firestorm responded.

 **With Robin**

Robin and Blue Beetle were more actively searching. Robin was jumping and running across rooftops while Blue Beetle was simply flying.

"So, what's it like working with the Justice League?" Robin asked. "What kind of missions do you go on? Have you ever been to space?"

"A few times yeah," Blue Beetle answered. "Mostly though, since I'm not an adult yet, I go on small missions with other older leaguers. Besides I'm still in school and can't go on daytime missions usually. OH, and one time I was worked with Batman to stop Kronos from erasing Batman from history!"

"Cool," Robin responded. He then heard a ping in his commlink. "This is Robin."

" _This is Batgirl; we've got trouble over here,_ " Batgirl said. " _There's a drug run going on and I think I see... Scratch that I've got visual on Basal Karoff."_

"Me and Blue Beetle are on our way," Robin responded.

 _"I'm on my way as well,"_ Nightwing said. _"Do NOT engage until we all get there. We need to make sure there aren't any super-powered vampires."_

 _"Understood Batgirl Out."_ Robin then changed directions and headed for Crime Alley.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Crime Alley," Robin answered. "There's a drug run going on and Basal Karoff has been sighted."

The two girls were currently position on a rooftop perpendicular to where Karloff's group was. The group was composed of five men each were wearing black cargo pants, black long-sleeve shirts, gloves, and black boots. Karloff's group was standing in front of an old abandoned building and Karloff was currently engaged in small talk with two other hooded men.

 **With Batgirl**

"OH, this is exciting!" Stargirl exclaimed. "We're going to fight actual vampires!"

"Calm down!" Batgirl whispered. "You'll give away our position."

"Right, sorry!" Stargirl responded in a whisper. Batgirl was watching them through her binoculars as she muttered to herself.

"Humm, okay, there's the group," Batgirl muttered. "There's Karloff and there they go into the building. Batgirl to Nightwing. Karloff and his men have gone into the abandon building alone with two other men."

" _Keep an eye on that side, Firestorm and I will watch the west one_ ," Nightwing ordered. " _Robin you watch the main entrance_."

" _Understood_ ," Robin responded.

* * *

"So why don't we just go down and fight them?" Blue Beetle asked Robin. "We have them out powered."

"That's the thing, we don't know their powers," Robin reminded him. "So, we need more defensive than offensive. If you know your opponent's powers, then you can go offensively because you'll be able to find their weaknesses. At this point we're going in blindly, so we need to be careful." Robin took out his binoculars and examined the area.

"Makes sense but shouldn't we stop them BEFORE the deal is made?" Blue Beetle said.

"Actually no," Robin responded.

"Really?" Blue Beetle questioned.

"Yeah, because this way they can't disappear," Robin told him. "Well, at least, not without leaving some sort of track. And we'll be able to see how their powers work. Also, they're inside which limits their ability to escape easily."

"OH, that makes sense," Blue Beetle responded.

" _Nightwing to Robin, how's it looking over there_?" Nightwing asked.

"Robin to Nightwing. It's pretty quiet over here," Robin reported. "No sign of trouble. How about you?"

" _Same_ ," Nightwing said. " _Babs, anything you're end_?"

" _No_ ," Batgirl told him. " _I can't see what's going on from here_."

" _Okay, let's move in and see if we can overhear what they're discussing,_ " Nightwing stated. " _But just us three. Leave your partner outside_."

"What?!" Stargirl exclaimed over the comm. "But…"

" _You guys are better suited for making sure people don't get out_ ," Nightwing explained. " _And no offense, but stealth missions aren't you guys' expertise_."

"Fair enough," Blue Beetle said over the comms.

* * *

"So, what do you think of my offer?" Karloff asked one of the hooded men.

"I like your thinking, but I don't need more money," the man said. "And I have several groups offering their loyalty to me; what makes your group any different from theirs?"

"Because MY group unlike the others has something you might want," Karloff told him.

"And what might that be?" the man asked.

"Information," Karloff informed him. "My group is one of the best at gathering information in the underground. Also, we're an excellent stealth operating team." He pulled out a black drawstring from his coat and revealed its content to them. The two men grew stiff.

"How did you get this?" he asked.

"Trade secret," Karloff stated. "So, do we have a deal?" He held out his hand.

"Deal," the man responded as he shook Karloff's hand. "Meet me at the bar on fourth street tomorrow evening at midnight. Then you will receive your reward."

"Pleasure doing business with you," Karloff said. "We will see you then." During the whole exchange the Bat trio were watching the scene below in confusion and curiosity.

'We can't take them out now,' Nightwing thought. 'This is so much bigger than a regular crime deal. If we take them out now, or we'll never know how deep this goes. We're gonna have to tell the newbies to let them go. But I can't call them in here or they'll hear us.' He looked at the positions of his teammates and motioned to get Robin's attention. Once Robin looked his way Nightwing told him the following in sign language,

'Go outside. Call the kids. Tell them to let them go. Okay?' Robin nodded and quietly exited the building. Once he left Robin called to the other three.

"Robin to Stargirl, Firestorm, and Blue Beetle. Stand down," Robin told them. "Do NOT engage any enemies."

" _What?!_ " Firestorm exclaimed.

" _Why not_?" Stargirl and Blue Beetle asked.

"Because there's something bigger at work and if we take them now, we'll never know what," Robin explained.

" _Okay_ ," Firestorm complained before groaning.

"Could you please not groan over the commlinks?" Robin asked.

" _Sorry_ ," Firestorm said.

 **Back inside**

"For now, here's a small sample," the man said as he pulled out a small medicine bottle with a dark purple liquid inside. "Use it wisely." He handed it to Karloff who pocketed the bottle.

'What was that?' Batgirl wondered.

'That must be what they were wanting to negotiate for,' Nightwing thought. 'But what is it?'

"Thank you, sir," Karloff stated. "I will see you tomorrow with your information." He turned to his group. "Let's go." Then all six of them turned into bats and flew out of the building.

 **I'm ALIVE. Sorry! I have a no excuse except major writer's block, laziness, and business.**


	16. Chapter 16 Accidental Meeting

**Chapter 16: Accidental Meeting**

The three Justice League rookies went home once patrol was over while the Bat trio went to the cave. Bruce was waiting for them at the computer doing analyze on a small vial.

"How was the rest of patrol?" Bruce asked them.

"Uneventful," Batgirl informed her. "There were a few muggings and a robbery, but other than that it was a relatively quiet evening."

"Yeah so what's in the vile?" Robin asked.

"Working on it," Bruce responded.

"That's the drug that cloak guy gave Karloff," Nightwing observed. "How did you get a sample of it? I'm pretty sure Karloff isn't the kind of vampire who would entrust something this important to a relatively new recruit."

"You're right, he's not," Bruce responded. "This isn't his. I followed them to another one of their meetings and grabbed one as Batman."

"So, who was the guy in the cloak?" Batgirl asked.

"David Cain," Bruce told them. The three's eyes widened in shock.

"He's in Gotham?" Robin questioned. "But why? And why is he selling drugs?"

"Analyze complete," the computer said. Bruce looked over at the screen.

"This isn't a traditional drug," Bruce stated. "From looks of its chemical composition it's meant to enhance a vampire's physical capabilities as well as their magical powers."

"So, basically it's a testosterone for vampires," Nightwing said.

"Basically yes," Bruce responded.

"That explains why Karloff wants it," Batgirl started. "But how are they manufacturing it, is the question."

"That and who the supplier is," Robin added. "There's got to be someone else who's got the big bucks to make something like this."

"Do we know what the side effects are?" Nightwing asked.

"According to computer the drug can cause temporary and possibly permanent insanity once injected into someone," Bruce informed them.

"That's one bad backlash," Robin said. "So, what's our next move?"

"We go to their meeting tomorrow night and see if we can find out anymore about their operation," Bruce told them. "I'll be John Valjean; you all will be listening in. Once it's over, follow them as a far and close as you can without getting caught and see if you find the money giver."

"Excuse me but Master Bruce you are scheduled to attend Miss Veronica's party in an hour," Alfred informed him. Bruce sighed.

"Continue to research any connections Karloff has and that drug," Bruce told them. "I'll be back by one-thirty."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me," Etta said to Diana as they pulled up to the manor.

"Of course," Diana responded. "Anything for a friend." Etta smiled.

"Alright let's head inside," Etta stated as Steve stopped the car.

"I'll be back to pick you up at around 2," Steve told them.

"Great, thanks dear," Etta responded. She and Diana both got out of the car and made their way to the front door.

"Name please," the doorman said.

"Etta Candy and this is my plus one Diana Prince," Etta responded. The doorman quickly scanned through the list and found Etta's name.

"Come on in and enjoy the party," the doorman said.

"Thank you," Etta replied. They both entered the foyer and were suddenly greeted by the hostess Veronica Vreeland.

"Etta! It's so good to see you!" Veronica exclaimed. She hugged Etta furiously.

"It's good to see you too," Etta responded. Veronica released her from the hug and smiled before looking at Etta's companion.

"And who's this beautiful young lady?" Veronica asked.

"OH, this is my friend, Diana Prince," Etta informed her. "Diana this is Veronica Vreeland." Diana shook Veronica's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Diana said.

"You as well," Veronica replied. "Well, I'd better get back to mingling with the other guests. Have fun!"

"Thank you," Etta responded. Veronica then quickly went over towards the large crowd of people near the ballroom. Etta turned to Diana.

"So, now what?" Diana asked.

"Now we go and mingle about," Etta said as they made their way towards the buffet table. "Have you never been to a big party before?"

"I have but usually it's a charity," Diana told her.

"Yes, but that means you're working," Etta responded. "This is purely for fun."

"Etta, you and I have very different ideas of fun," Diana replied. "And remind me again why Steve couldn't go with you?"

"He had a guy thing planned with some friends before we found out about the charity," Etta explained.

"Makes sense," Diana said. They were now at the buffet table.

"Oh, I think that's….yes that's Matilda!" Etta exclaimed when she saw a familiar woman in the crowd. "Matilda!" Etta walked quickly over to her old friend. Diana smiled and took a drink off a waiter's tray. Big parties were never Diana's thing; she preferred training. Diana then looked over and noticed a familiar face leaning against the wall drink in hand.

"Well if it isn't Bruce Wayne?" Diana said as she walked towards him. The man turned and indeed it was Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Bruce had not expected much to come of this. He only went because he had promised Veronica and since Bruce Wayne needed to remain in the public eye otherwise the league would become suspicious.

"Well if it isn't Bruce Wayne?" Bruce turned his head and saw Diana Prince walking towards him. Bruce quickly mustarded a fake smile.

"Miss Prince," Bruce greeted.

"Please, call me Diana," Diana replied.

"Sorry, force of habit," Bruce responded. "You know Veronica?" Diana shook her head.

"No, but my friend does," Diana told him. "I'm her plus one. You?" Bruce nodded.

"We're not super close but we're friends," Bruce said as he continued to shift from one foot to the other. "You like parties?"

"Not really," Diana admitted. "I prefer relaxing with a good book or tr-exercising. How about you?"

"Promise not tell the press?" Bruce asked with a smirk. Diana returned the gesture.

"Promise," Diana said.

"Between you and me…." Bruce started before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I don't like them either." Diana let a small chuckle and smirked.

"So, the great billionaire, playboy hates parties?" Diana questioned.

"I don't necessarily hate parties; it's just not preferred thing," Bruce responded.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," Diana said. People then started to gather around in the main room and the music changed.

"Alright everyone! Can you hear me?!" Veronica exclaimed. Everyone turned in her direction and grew silent. "Okay! Now grab a partner and let's dance!" People started parring up and dancing a soft waltz. Bruce looked at Diana and she at him for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"What?" Diana asked.

"May I…um…may I have a dance?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, um…" Diana started. "Yes." Bruce extended his arm and he guided her to the dance floor. The two started dancing a slow waltz and they were enjoying themselves as well. Soon enough the dance was over, and the clock struck one.

"I have to go," Bruce told her. "Thank you for the dance."

"Thank you as well," Diana responded. "Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out her phone. "What's your number?"

"xxx-xxx-xxxx," Bruce told her. Diana typed the number into her phone and sent Bruce a text. Bruce pulled out his phone when he heard it bing. He opened the text from the unknown number. _This is Diana._

"We'll be in touch," Diana responded. "I hope you have a good rest of your evening Mister Wayne."

"You as well," Bruce said before heading towards the door. Diana smirked.

'That dance was actually kind of nice,' Diana thought. Unknown to her, Bruce was thinking the same thing.


	17. Chapter 17 Discussions

**Chapter 17: Discussions**

"You look happy, what's up?" Flash asked as Wonder Woman entered the room for her shift of monitor duty.

"I just had a nice evening with a friend," Wonder Woman responded with a smile.

"Seems it was more than that by the way you're smiling," Flash said. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"What's makes you think it's a man that is the cause of the smile on my face?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because that's usually how my friends look after their dates," Flash told her.

"Well I can assure you I was not on a date," Wonder Woman said. "I was hanging out with some friends."

"Uh, right, and I bet turtles are secretly speedsters," Flash responded sarcastically. Wonder Woman gave him a furious glare.

"He's just a friend," Wonder Woman informed him. "Nothing. More. Guys and girls can be friends without getting feelings for each other."

"Sure, but most of the time…" Flash started. He was interrupted by the door opening revealing an aggravated Robert Hood. "Well someone's cranky. What's got your cape in a knot?"

"Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING," Robert shouted. "WE have NO leads as to where Batman is. And we have NO clue what David Cain is up to. And we don't know what the Batclan is hiding…"

"Batclan?" Flash said with a chuckle. "You make it sound like they're a cult."

"And on top of that those rookies are practically useless at gathering information on what they are up to…," Robert added.

"Hey!" Flash exclaimed. "They're not useless! Don't call them that."

"I said they are useless at gathering information. I never said they are useless," Robert clarified.

"Well, either way, I don't appreciate you implying that those three are useless," Wonder Woman told him. "So how about you go and calm yourself down before you say anything else you might regret?" She held out her hand. "I'll continue digging for clues on the list of suspects." Robert huffed in annoyance before slamming the flash drive into her hand and leaving the monitor room.

"Nice," Flash said.

"Thanks," Wonder Woman responded. She pulled the flash drive into the computer. "Now, let's see…."

* * *

"So, what are you working on now?" Robin asked.

"I'm trying to develop a cure for the new drug Cain's manufacturing," Bruce responded.

"Is that a bit dangerous to be doing since…. you know," Robin said gesturing to Bruce.

"It won't harm me since I'm not currently on the drug," Bruce told him.

"And the usual vampire weaknesses?" Robin questioned as gestured to the table with garlic on it. "Will that not…"

"I'm a hybrid," Bruce informed him. "The worst this stuff will do is burn my skin or give me a headache." Bruce rubbed his head which indicated his point. "Could you please get me an aspirin?" Robin pulled one out of his utility belt and passed it to him. "Thank you."

"Master Bruce," Alfred said as he entered the cave. Both Bruce and Robin turned in his direction. "Master Grayson would like to speak with you regarding Miss Cassandra."

"Let him know I will be up shortly," Bruce responded. Bruce turned to Robin. "You finish this; I'll go talk with Dick."

"Wait, what?" Robin replied with utter confusion on his face. "How do I…"

"The amount of ingredients for this batch is on the tablet. Follow it and you'll be fine," Bruce told him before heading up to the house. Robin sighed.

" 'Finish this' he says, 'follow what's on the tablet' he says, 'it'll be fine' he says," Robin mocked. "Easy for him to say. He's done this kind of stuff a million times. First time I did chemistry stuff I blew up a beaker."

"If it makes you feel better, Master Timothy, Master Bruce has had his fair share of lab accidents," Alfred informed him. "Some were more damaging than simply a broken beaker."

"Really?" Robin questioned.

"Very much so," Alfred responded. "And if you finish mixing that concoction quickly, I might be able to tell you about some of them before Master Bruce comes back." Robin smiled.

"You've got yourself a deal," Robin stated.

* * *

"So, what exactly are we going to do regarding, Cassie?" Dick asked. "She can't stay here all the time."

"I know," Bruce responded. "I've so busy; it's been on the back burner."

"I'm just reminding you," Dick told him. "You might want to get that squared away sooner rather than later. Cause the League is still trying to find Batman and if Bruce Wayne has a mysterious daughter who seemingly doesn't exist…"

"They can connect that with what Sandra told me about her having a daughter," Bruce finished.

"Exactly," Dick said. "So, what's the plan to get her into the system?"

"Surprisingly, she is in the system, however; the problem is getting legal custody of her," Bruce informed him. "Especially if Sandra was never declared dead."

"No, she's been declared dead," Dick told him. "Which should make our job easier in terms of the legal process. However, if the League looks into Cassandra, they can find you. Which leads us back to square one."

"She can't stay cooped up here her whole life either," Bruce said. Bruce felt his phone vibrate so he pulled it out and saw it was a text from Diana.

 _Do you ever get the urge to punch someone?_

"Who is it?" Dick asked.

"A friend," Bruce responded before texting her an answer.

 _Sometimes, why?_

"You going to tell me who?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _A colleague of mine is being incredibly rude and obnoxious. You don't think he'll miss his front teeth, do you?_ Bruce smirked.

 _Definitely. So unless you want to pay his dental bill you might want to reign it in a bit._ Bruce put his phone back and noticed Dick starting at him.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Do you have a new girlfriend?" Dick asked jokingly.

"No," Bruce responded hastily. "What makes you think that?"

"You were smirking just now. Over a TEXT MESSAGE," Dick said with emphasis. "So either that's a really good friend or…"

"She's not my girlfriend," Bruce told him.

"So it IS a SHE," Dick responded. Bruce suppressed a groan. Dick was not going to let this go anything soon.

* * *

Wonder Woman smiled as she read Bruce's response. As jokingly as she was about knocking out some of Robert's teeth, she had to admit Bruce had a point. She smiled as she texted her response.

 _Fine. But only because you insist._

Wonder Woman put her phone away before returning to the meeting room begrudgingly. She sighed as she stepped back into the chaos. Hopefully, she could make it out this with SOME patience, but given the screaming match that was going on, she considered that to be very unlikely.

 **Happy New Year everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18 Something Gained

Chapter 18: Something Gained

"What is your PROBLEM!?" Flash exclaimed as Wonder Woman reentered the conference room and back down in her seat with a sigh. The statement itself was addressed to Robert Hood who was currently standing at the head of the table with his fist slammed onto the table. Robert was gritting his teeth and his fists were clenched.

"The…PROBLEM…is that we are out of leads and that we have no way to track David Cain and his network," Robert told them angerly.

"Need I remind you, we have gained some information," Superman said.

"Right, that conversation that the bat brats eavesdropped on," Robert responded in an annoyed tone. "There's no way to know if they were telling the truth or not."

"What reason would they have to lie?" Green Arrow questioned.

"Because they're in on it!" Robert exclaimed.

"What's your proof that they are?" Flash asked.

"What's your proof that they aren't?" Robert shot back. Wonder Woman rolled her eyes and her gaze unknowingly found an empty chair across from her current seat. She gave a sad smirk at the chair that once occupied Gotham's caped crusader.

'Never thought I'd miss him after everything that's happened,' Wonder Woman thought. 'He'd be able to get this straightened out.'

"If you keep insulting the rookies like that, I will have no choice but to remove you from this meeting," Superman told him. "We cannot and will not keep fighting among ourselves."

"Agreed," Wonder Woman added. "This accomplishes nothing. We have more important things to focus on. And screaming at each other isn't going to change anything."

"You're right about that," Cyborg said. He typed on his computer and pulled up the file they had on David Cain. "So let's go through what we know about him so far and see if we can figure out his next move. We know he's now in Gotham manufacturing a drug."

"We know he's planning something big since some smaller gangs are joining up with and trying to get in on it," Superman responded. "Now the question is what?" Then the screen changed to indicate that something was calling them. Cyborg clicked the answer button and the screen revealed Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cyborg asked.

"We thought you guys would like to know that managed to get a sample of the drug Cain's handing out," Nightwing informed him.

"Really?" Robert Hood said intrigued.

"Yeah, we snagged it from one of the groups," Robin informed him.

"From the tests we've done it looks like it's a form of testosterone for vampires," Batgirl explained. "It increases their natural strength, speed, stamina, and possibly even their powers. But to what extent we won't know until it's been used."

"Would you mind if we have a look at the sample?" Superman asked.

"Not at all," Nightwing responded. "We'll send it up with the rookies after patrol tonight."

"Sounds good, thanks for checking in," Flash said.

"Of course," Nightwing replied before he hung up. The Leaguers present glared at Robert Hood in an 'I told you so' kind of look.

"Well, I'm going to call Atom and see if he would be willing to analyze the drug for us," Superman stated before flying off to the monitor room. The rest of the Leaguers continued to glare at Robert. Wonder Woman slammed her fist into the table to get their attention. The others turned and looked at her in fear.

"You listen, and listen good, Hood," Wonder Woman started. "You talk that way about any of our Leaguers again and I will not hesitate to kick you out of here. Understood!?" Robert glared back in annoyance, clearly, he had forgotten she could very easily snap his neck if she wished.

"Fine," Robert responded angrily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the lab to work on more anti-vampire weapons." He left the room with not only an anger-filled expression but a cloudy and hate-filled mind. Cyborg and Flash sighed with relief.

"Man, that was tense," Flash stated.

"You said it," Cyborg responded. "I don't know how much more of this we can take."

"Yeah," Flash said. "I know he's technically now our enemy, but I miss Bats." Cyborg nodded.

"Me too," Cyborg replied. "He was always able to keep us on track during meetings. That and he helped a lot with the planning."

"Yeah," Flash started. "How about you Wondy? You miss him?"

"Kind of I guess," Wonder Woman admitted. "I'm more mad at him for lying to us about him being a vampire criminal."

"Understandable but how do you even approach telling someone that?" Flash asked. "I mean, it's not exactly something you can talk over morning coffee."

"Yeah, but he still should have told us," Wonder Woman stated.

"Not saying he shouldn't but don't you think we should've WAITED for him to tell us himself instead of exposing him and making him run away?" Cyborg said. "I mean, if…since he's a vampire he PROBABLY knows more about them than Robert does."

"True," Flash responded.

* * *

Bruce knocked on one of the many bedrooms which currently housed Cassandra.

"It's Bruce, can I come in?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," he heard her say after a few minutes of silence. Bruce opened the door and saw Cassie sitting on her bed holding a Barbie doll. Bruce sat down next to her.

"Hey, how are you?" Bruce asked.

"I'm okay, I guess," Cassie answered still not meeting his eyes.

"Do you like the doll?" Bruce asked trying to find some way to make conversation. She nodded.

"Barbara gave it to me," Cassie informed him. "She said she use to play with it as a kid."

"Cool," Bruce said. "Would you like to go out with me and get some other toys?" Cassie's face lit up in surprise.

"Really?" Cassie asked. "But…but won't that cost…"

"You don't need to worry about money," Bruce assured her. "So what do you say?"

"I…I would love to," Cassie replied. "I've never been outside before."

"Well, I think it's about time we changed that," Bruce stated.


	19. Chapter 19 The Brewing Tension

**Chapter 19: The Brewing Tension**

Bruce and Cassie ultimately decided to go to Walmart to get some more toys for her room. They grabbed a cart and headed towards the back where the toy aisle was. Cassie looked the toys in wonder and awe. She had never seen so many toys in her entire life. Cassie looked over at Bruce who was pushing the cart.

"May I?" Cassie asked quietly. Bruce nodded.

"Just don't go where I can't see you," Bruce responded. Cassie nodded and headed down one of the isles which contained boxes and bins of legos as well as nerf guns. Cassie then doubled back and went into another aisle. This one, however; was full of Barbie dolls and girly toys and this isle seemed to collect Cassie's interest more. She pulled out one of the Elsa dolls from one of the shelves and showed it to Bruce.

"Who's this?" Cassie asked.

"It's a character from the movie _Frozen_ ," Bruce told her. "Her name's Elsa. Do you like it?" Cassie nodded. "Then put her in the cart." Cassie gently placed the doll in the cart before looking around at all the other things in the isle. She saw a fairy princess-themed tea party set and gently put it in the cart. Then out of nowhere, Bruce felt a nerf dart hit him on the back of his head. He turned around to see Dick standing in the aisle holding a nerf gun.

"Really?" Bruce questioned.

"Well, I was in the area," Dick started. "Also have you seen Garfield Logan?"

"No why?" Bruce asked.

"Because the Teen Titans are playing a game of assassins and he's one of my targets," Dick informed him.

"Assassins?" Cassie asked.

"Well, not really," Dick told her. "We're just shooting people with nerf guns. I'm on a team with Tim."

"And who all is playing this?" Bruce asked.

"Just some of the Teen Titans," Dick answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a target to find." Dick then left the aisle and heading elsewhere.

"Odd," Cassie muttered. "They shoot people?"

"It's a game, Cassie," Bruce assured her. "No one gets hurt. The darts are made of foam, they don't actually hurt." Bruce pocketed the dart Dick had shot him with. "Is there anything else you want?" Cassie looked around and saw a stuffed toy snowman with an odd-shaped head. She pointed at it and Bruce nodded.

"Okay, now let's go get you some clothes," Bruce said.

* * *

"Hahaha! Ha! That's hilarious!" Cyborg exclaimed at his phone.

"What's so funny?" Superman asked. They were both in the monitor room looking over clues about the vampires.

"Oh, me and some of the Teen Titans are playing a game of assassins and Gar said Dick got him while he was trying to get some girl to go out on a date with him," Cyborg explained.

"Dick?" Superman questioned.

"Nightwing, Dick's his nickname and less of a mouthful so we call him that instead when we're not on the clock," Cyborg answered.

"You mean…you knew Nightwing's identity and you didn't tell us?" Superman questioned.

"No, because it's not my place to tell," Cyborg responded.

"This could lead us to Batman," Superman reminded him.

"Like I've said before, Batman shouldn't be our main priority, Cain should be," Cyborg replied. "Cain's murdered people so there's more riding on catching him than catching Batman who was a one-time thief. I agree he does need to go to jail and serve his time, but I don't think that should be our main focus right now. I might tell you all after we get Cain."

"Makes sense," Superman responded. "Just don't tell Robert or he'll lose it."

"Got it," Cyborg said. "But between you and me, I think he's been losing it for a while now."

"Agreed," Superman stated. "Also how come you know Nightwing's secret identity?"

"Well we're on the Teen Titans together and we told each other identities a while back," Cyborg told him. "And by we, I mean me, Beastboy, and Nightwing since Star and Raven don't have secret identities."

"Oh, that reminds me, where are most of the Teen Titans anyway?" Superman asked.

"Well Star, Raven, and several others are in space helping the Tamerians. The ones still on Earth are busy with their own stuff," Cyborg informed him.

"Like playing a game of assassins?" Superman guessed.

"Exactly," Cyborg said.

* * *

Tim knocked on Cassie's door.

"Bruce you in here?" Tim asked as he opened the door. He then saw one of the strangest sights he has ever seen. Cassie was dressed in a purple fairy dress, wearing light see-through purple wings, and wearing a plastic yellow crown. Bruce was sitting around a white table with red roses painted on top, was wearing a fairy princess hat, and was holding a fairy princess teacup while Cassie was pouring the "tea" into his cup. "Oh."

"Do you want to join us?" Cassie asked.

"I'll pass," Tim responded. "Be thankful it was me and not Dick. He will NEVER let you live you down."

"What did you want?" Bruce asked.

"Well, it's about…you know what," Tim told him.

"Oh," Bruce said. Another knock on the door and then Barbara walked inside with a box filled with stuff.

"Hey Cassie, I brought some more…." Barbara stopped when she saw the sight of Bruce. "Awww! You guys are so cute! I need a picture!"

"Do that and I will hack into it and delete it and ruin your phone," Bruce threatened him.

"Fine, but no promises if Dick comes in and sees this," Barbara told him. "Anyway, I brought some of my old stuff in case you wanted some." She set the box down near Cassie's bed and the girls began looking through it. Bruce took off the fairy hat and put the cup on the table before going out in the hallway with Tim.

"So what is it?" Bruce asked.

"We may have the right combination for the antidote the drug," Tim told him. "But the problem is we won't be able to test it until we get a sample of someone with the drug in their system."

"Probably won't be too hard if Cain keeps giving out free samples to every gang in town," Dick said as he joined the conversation. "Also just letting you know the three teens from the Justice League will joining us on patrol again."

"Make sure they get in on the action otherwise Robert will get antsy and desperate," Bruce told them. "Also if the opportunity presents itself don't hesitate to go after Bloodsucker's gang. Don't them in on our plan."

"And if you get caught?" Dick questioned.

"I escaped Robert once, I can do it again," Bruce responded.


End file.
